entre las garras y los colmillos
by undergirl
Summary: raven se encuentra con un misterioso joven en su cafe, como el chico bestia es atakado por una criatura sobrenatural, sin darse cuenta estan en medio de una gerra milenaria. sobreviviran o sus lados salvajes no los dejaran.
1. Default Chapter

_**COLMILLOS Y GARRAS**_

**_B_**ien si no les gusta nimodo, tengo tiempo que no escribo sobre mis pequeñas mascotas del underworld, y tenemos un trato, ademas estoy algo aburrida.

PROLOGO:

raven se encuentra con un chico misterioso en el cafe "red moon", cuando se encuentra en las manos de un vampiro quien la quiere como su eterna compañera, mientras que el chico bestia, se alla en un paseo nocturno cuando se encentra con una bestia de gran tamaño y es mordido por ella. un fan rav/cb.

Una noche donde las estrellas no billan esplendorosas, donde las nubes oscuras son un manto que cubre el basto celo dejando una hermosa luna brillante, en su plateado resplandor, mientras una joven caminaba a tal vez una tranpa mortal.

una joven de hermoso aire misterioso, con un hermoso pelo lavanda alaciado y brillante, unos ojos que matan de envidia a las flores del mismo color, llebaba un sueter de telas calidas con una calabera de logo en la espalda, mientras enfrente punisher en su pecho en un blanco fantasmal, con unos vaqueros negros que la hacen ver como un fantasma oscuro mientras camino por la calle desolada.

llegando al cafe, se sento en un banco por la barra, y enpezo a observar el salo. Un cuarto cubierto de papel tapiz rojo de tersiopelo, con unas antiguas lanparas, el piso estaba cubierto de una alfombra negra, tipo persa, unas mesas redondas con finos manteles rojos, y una vela ensendida en cada mesa, hacian de la abitacion un lugar comodo, para aquellos que lo van a visitar, aquellos hijos de la oscuridad.

de la obscuridad de la noche una sombra llego al lugubre cafe, se sento a un lado de la joven osura y pidio un cafe caliente, el hombre hiba atabiado de terciopelo y era imponentemente alto.

tenia el pelo rubio y lo llebaba peinado con raya en medio, en un peinado que le daba un aire de santo en una melena que rozaba los hombros y se desparramaba sobre su capa, formando unos lustroso bucles.Tenia la frente lisa sin la menor arruga y unsd cejas doradas oscuramente que conferian su rostro una exprecion franca y decidida. cuando sonreia sus labios adquirian un tono rosa palido que realta ban su perfilada forma. la chica miro al extraño que ya hacia sentado junto a ella y al sentir la vista de la hermosa joven intercabiaron vistas.

" hola raven" dijo el hombre en una tierna voz

"¿como sabes mi nombre?" dijo la chica oscura

"eso es algo que no importa, querida mia" el hombre en voz suave le dio varios sorbos a su taza de cafe. " eres mas hermosa de serca y en persona"

" que quieres decir con eso"

"quiero decir querida mia que desde esta noche" el joven se fue hacercando a raven, asta que sus labios rosaron sus mejillas porselanas, que hiso que la piel de raven se erisara al sentir el calido aliento "tu vida no sera la misma,"

despues de eso la joven era una estatua porcelana, y el hermoso hombre pago su cafe y salio como un fantasma por la puerta principal.

cuando raven reacciono el hombre se abia marchado, y ella se apresuro a seguirlo, en su mente corrian preguntas sobre ese extraño hombre, la calle seguia igual de desolada ninguna sobra a la vista, pero instantaneamente unos insisivos (colmillos) se clavaron en el cuellor de la joven labanda.

con todas sus fuerzas trato de safarse de las manos duras y frias como el marmol, pero era en bano, su fuerza la superaba a ella, sus poderes se fueron descontrolando mientras sentia que sus sangre corria hacia la boca del hombre, cosa explotaron sin piedad y sin abiso.

"tranquila piensa en lo mas bello que te alla ocurrido" dijo el hombre entre susurros y tragos de sangre

"por que haces esto, si llego a safarme te lastimare tanto que..." las fuerzas para hablar se le iban poco a poco su cuerpo quedaba sin energiar

"sshhhh no hables querida, pronto tu sufrimiento se ira, tu sangre es esquisita" de un golpe la sangre lleno el cuerpo del joven en energia oscura, y sus ojos se inyectaron de sangre"PERO QUE ES ESTO" dijo el vampiro al sentir un terrible dolor que recorria su cuerpo.

el vampiro salio disparado por la enorme cantidad de energia y quedo de rodillas cubierto por humo, mientras raven en la misma pose no podia moverse a la fatal falta de energia, el vampiro se levanto sus ojos resplandesian en carmesi y su cuerpo brillaba oscuramente.

"que es este enorme poder que recorre mi cuerpo" el vampiro dejo de brillar y se hacerco a raven

"eres demaciado fuerte seria una verdadera lastima que mueras, ademas eres tan hermosa, no hace falta combertirte en vampiro para que parescas, tienes todas las cualidades y la bellesa de una hija de las tinieblas"

raven se sintio aturdida pero al poco tiempo pudo lebantarse, escuchando claramente las palabras del vampiro.

"no se quien seas, ni de que hablas, pero me tomaste desprevenida, y yo no soy facil de bencer"

raven ledito barios objetos que se encontraban a su alrededor. lo cual causo que el vampiro aplaudiera de la impresion y con una sonrisa se hacerco a la chica

"querida mia, mi nombre es marius, y dejame felicirtarte al ver tal belleza en una joven mortal, bueno casi una humana, por lo que vi en tu mente pertenezes a una grancasta de demonios, el niño de trigon, mejor dicho la hija de trigon"

raven estabaq algo inprecionada pero solo disimulo el disgusto, cuando su cuerpo quedo debil y callo en un ruido sordo

"no puedes fingir mas querida, no tienes fuerzas suficientes para pelear contra mi y tu bien lo sabes, bebi suficiente sangre como para que tu cuerpo muriera, pero eres muy fuerte para morir"

" dejame enpaz" raven intento reunir energias para golpear al vampiro pero era en bano, el tenia razon, su cuerpo no tenia energias suficientes.

"querida eres tan hermosa como un angel de boticceli" el vampiro se hacerco a raven y sujeto su barbilla mientras hacercaba su otro brazo para que raven mordiera su muñeca, la cual raven rechazo " si quieres vivir bebe querida bebe, y no te preocupes ellos no se daran cuenta de tu nueva belleza"

raven sin mas remedio mordio la muñeca del vampiro, su boca se lleno del preciado liquido y bebio, sintiendo como un terrible dolor recorria su cuerpo, solto la muñeca del vampiro, y se arrodillo en un interminable dolor al ritmo de las gotas amatistas que corrian por su boca, sin notarlo quedo en un mundo de oscuridad y al abrir sus frios ojos vio la oscuridad con mas claridad.

"mi querida raven, vienvenida a tu nueva vida" dijo el vampiro ayudando a levantar a raven, quien sin problemas recupero las energias que le faltaban

"que me hiciste, marius" pregunto raven, fingiendo rabia en sus ojos, lo cual no engaño a un vampiro

"tranquila querida mia, solo te hice mas fuerte de lo que eras, immortal, hise tu sueño mas oscuro realidad, libere tu lado oscuro, pero tanbien corres los mismos riesgos con tus poderes, sin control de estos, tu vida correra peligro,"

"como si no tubiera vastantes problemas con mis emociones, responde, ¡que quieres de mi marius?"

"una compañera querida mia,durante siglos he vagado en este mundo en busca de alguien como tu, que pueda tener la fuerza de un demonio..." al decir esto se hacerco tomo a raven de la cara y a pocos milimetros de sus palidos labios rosaseos "pero con la belleza de un angel"

"besame, y te arranco la lengua de una mordida"

"demasiado ruda para un angel perfecto como tu" marius solto a raven y dio unos cuantos pasos sin rumbo fijo "he transformado angeles, en unos demonios inmortales, pero he fracasado en encontrar al compañero perfecto, solo un angel hermoso, bello y poderoso fue mi compañero durante largos años, pero el cruel destino nos separo, he hiso que este angel encontrara, resguardo con otros, iguales de bellos que el... mi querido armad... pero al buscar como el compañia humana encontre tanta soledad en esta miseria de mundo, pero te encontre a ti, niña de las tinieblas y juntos podremos hacer todo lo que queramos por la eternidad"

"bien, una, no me gusta tu idea, dos creo que enloquesiste, y tres tengo compromisos importantes en esta ciudad" al desir estas palabras raven dio media vuelta y se marcho a la torre titan, cuando el viento trae el susurro del vampiro a sus oidos

"ten cuidado con el sol, mi angel de botticeli"

al llegar a su destino, la torre estaba inmenza en oscuridad y en la entrada se encontro con su compañero verde, quien mostraba un brillo esepcional en los hermosos ojos esmeralda que tenia

"hola raven, como te fue en el cafe" pregunto tartamudamente el joven titan

"bien" esas fueron las frias palabras de la joven antes de ir a su abitacion, sin saber que su verde amigo paraba por alguo igual.

aqui esta el primer capitulo, si les gusto manden reviews, y si tienen alguna duda tambien, aunque los vampiros son geniales, me gustan los hombres lobo son mas, nose muestran un lado salvaje que me llama la atencion y esos hermosos ojos amarillos, no se que opinan ustedes. ah si es sieto, marius aqui esta algo no se no se parece al de la historia original, pero a qui nosotros tenemos el poder

como dice un hombre lobo: nos vemos cuando la luna esta llena.


	2. hijos de la luna llena

_**HIJOS DE LUNA**_

despues de que su compañera dejara la abitacion, el chico bestia muy sigilosamente camino hacia la enfermeria, y agarro unas gazas, pero antes de mudarse a sus aposentos, agarra un filete del regrigerador. sus ojos eran un verde mas luminoso, sus ropas mostraban un desgaste considerable y manchas de sangre, al pareser de una pelea hacia lejanas horas, pero su comportamiento era muy extraño, y sus hojos veian con mas claridad la oscuridad de la noche.

**2 HORAS TEMPRANAS **

el chico bestia vio a su compeñeras salir a su vuelta rutinaria al cafe gothiko, su cerebro penso rapidamente, que un paseo nocturno lo ayudaria a calmar sus tenciones, y el aire fresco limpiaria sus poros nasales, apesar de que le gustaba sentir el golpe de la briza fresca de la noche sobre su piel verde. el joven ingenuo salio de la torre, llebando con el unos pantalos negros con bosas a los lados, una camisa negra con mangas largas blancas y una chaqueta. el joven camino lejos dela torre donde pudo detectar las calles prinicpales bacias y sin ningun alma a la vista. cuandos sus ojos distingieron una sombra de tamaño descomunal, pero la sombra era la de un perro en dos patas, el joven verde penso que se trataba de un ciudadano disfrasado asta que oyo un estruendoso rujido, de una fiera ambrienta.

el joven verde asustado se combirtio en un lobo y corrio lejos de la criatura, pero esta lo alcanso al poco tiempo y le mordio en hombro derecho, el verde animal, se tranformo en un gorilla y golpeo con fuerza la silueta, la cual se alejo de su brusca presa

" que demonios quieres de mi" grito el chico bestia, pero su vista se opaco despues la sombra reino, en un sueño que le recordo, asu dama oscura el primer dia que la conocio.

todo era extraño, abian resivido una llamada de unos apartamentos de mala muerte, de una chica gritando en el dolor, un sufrimiento cruel, los objetos del lugar abian explotado, y todo era cubierto por energia oscura, robin decidido en que la liga de la justicia nos dejara ser independientes, decidio tomar el caso, en ayuda de sus otros tres integranstes, cyborg, starfire y yo el chico besita, entramos a los departamentos, donde un hombre de edad avanzada, pelo rojizo largo y un vigote del mismo rojo con unas ropas de motociclista harley, el explicaba que esta joven tenia pocos dias de vivir hay, los vecinos que veian de ves en cuando por casualidad que ella saliera o abriera la puerta aseguran que la abitacion era negra sin ningun decorado, nada, estaba completamente vacia, salia solo por un par de horas, a comprar te, o inciensos, leia mucho, ya que avia comprado un par de libros sobre allan poe o anny rice. era muy callada, no sabian si dormia o comian, y siempre llebaba las mismas ropas, eran unos vaqueros negros con bolsas a los lados, y calido sueter negro de punisher el heroe de moda, el suter tenia un gorro y con el se cubria la cara, tenia hojos azules y una hermosa piel porcelana. mientras los miembros del equipo preguntaban sobre la misteriosa joven yo sentia mucha curiosidad sobre lo que abia detras de esa puerta, el cuarto era el numero trece, y sus puertas estaban hechas de madera, pense que la puerta estaba trabada pero la pude abrir con facilidad, los chicos se hacercaron para ver que veian, pero solo vieron a la joven tirada en el suelo en un estado de sueño, tal vez en coma, no se como describirlo, robin la cargo y le tomo el pulso. su muñecas parecian como las de una hermosa muñeca de porcelana

" esta viva pero en terrible estado, ballamos a la torre" robin ordeno inmediatamente, cargo a la joven y en poco tiempo llegamos a la torre, la acostamos en una de las camas de la enfermeria, le quite su gorro y pude deslumbrar una vez mas su hermosa piel porcelana, tenia facciones muy delicadas, y un hermoso cabello labanda que llegaba a los hombros, queria ver sus hojos, tenia curiosidad de saber de que color eran, parecia que ella flotaba en el aire de lo delicada que parecia, y era verdad, sin darme cuenta al colocarla en la cama comenzo a flotar, pero eso no me importo, solo queria mirarla.

al despertar de su ensueño el joven verde vio a su alrededor un monton de vandalos, vagabundos, algunos mirando con lujuria, otros con rabia y desprecio, el mas imponente miraba con frialdad pura, el joven verde se sintio inpotente rodeado de tantas caras extrañas, pero el valor llego a el.

" ¿que quieren de mi?" pregunto en un tono furioso

"tranquilo mi joven amigo, tranquilo" dijo en un suave eco, el mas frio de la manada, un hombre con una mata de pelo negro largo, sus pelo estaba maltratado, tal vez por dias sin labado, tal vez por la humedad del lugar, tal vez por dias sin cuidado, sus ojos eran azules como el cielo, su mirada fria, se sumaba a su color y hacian que toda persona se congelaban de solo mirarlo, su cara tenia una contextura como el marmol, plana sin señales de arrugas, pero algunas manchas de tierra acompañaban sus sombras, sus ropas estaban desgastadas, era cubierto por una larga gabardina negra, manchada de la parte baja, tal vez por paseos, tal vez por corridas, tal vez por otras razones, sus manos estaban enguantadas en cuero negro. sus botas eran estilo militar, su camisa, mostraba el mismo oscuro color, desgastada por años de uso, al igual que sus pantalones que eran de mezclilla. se hacerco al titan verde y aunos pasos de el una carcajada sorda resono de sus labios

"haci que eres el chico bestia, mi joven amigo, eres nuestra esperanza" al decir eso varios vagabundos aullaron en el entuciasmo, junto con sus perros callejeros que rodeaban el lugar y uno que otro lobo salvaje en las sercanias

"¿su esperanza?" el chico bestia no se explicaba donde estaba, ni que querian decir esas palabras, pero sabia que ellos tenian planes especiales para el.

"joven amigo, conoce a tu pesadilla, mi nombre es lycaon, soy el creador y lider de los hombres lobos" el joven hiso una reverencia y ayudo a levantarse al joven de verdes ojos

"los hombres lobos no existen, son una invencion de los cineastas, para hacer peliculas" dijo el joven sujetando su sangrante hombro

"mi joven amigo todo lo que vez existe, solo quiero que me escuches, quiero que me ayudes, te nesesitamos" lycaon sento al chico bestia en su silla, hecha con fierro viejos.

"te escuchare, pero no te prometo creer"

"exelente, durante años nosotros hemos buscado sobrevivir, desde que mi maldicion callo sobre todos nosotros, asta nuestros tiempos, los humanos nos cazan sin razon, nos discriminan, y mas la culpa la tienen los vampiros, ellos nos creen sus esclavos, nos utilizaron, nos hicieron sus jugetes con los que podian divertirse y despues desaserse de el, eliminan a casi toda mi manada, los vampiros nos hicieron caer en lo mas bajo de la sociedad, mientras ellos regocijan en sus pieles y alajas, ellos se bañan en agua purificada, ellos se visten de oro y plata, ellos se cren la crema inata, mientras que a nosotros nos degradaron como animales, nos hisieron uir a los bosques combirtiendonos en lo que ellos querian, bestias con sed de vanganza" lycaon contaba su historia entre furia y tristeza, mientras sus queridos pupilos se regosijaban comiendo pedazos de carne y basura.

"ellos nos combirtieron en esto, un dia decidi que si nosotros no recibiamos el mismo trato que el vampiro, el vampiro se combertiria en lo que mas teme, la presa de un animal, hemos luchado contra ellos, rastreandolos y eliminandolos, pero es imposible, los vampiros aunmentan el numero, ahora solo queda esta pequeña manada que vez ahora"

"¿eso es malo?... bueno creo que si es malo, pero por que me quieren a mi" pregunto el chico bestia en la intriga y la duda.

"veras mi joven amigo, escuchamos sobre un joven con las avilidades de cambiar de un animal a otro, de un morfo, pensamos que con nuestra fuerza y tu avilidad acabariamos con el vampiro supremo, pero hay mas" lycaon se hacerco al chico bestia y le sujeto el mal herido hombro

" fuiste mordido por mi mi joven verde, ahora el veneno del hombre lobo corre por tus venas, haciendote mas poderoso, pero si tu sangre soporta la sangre de un vampiro, podras se mas fuerte que un vampiro, un lobo, ho ambos, no hay antidoto no hay remedio, ya eres uno de nosotros y si para la siguiente luna llena sobrevives, ese seria el primer paso para la destruccion de los vampiros, solo decide, vive immortal, ho muere sin esperanzas de sobrevivir" a pocos sentimetros de la cara del joven verde, lycaon mostraba una sonrisa despiadada, y unos ojos tan frios que el chico bestia quedo inmovil a la imagen de aquella gargola viviente

"y ¿si no quiero ninguna de las dos?" el chico bestia tomo aire para sacar dificultosamente esa palabras, pero sabia que no tenia mas remedio, aver sido mordido por lycaon era el principio, deevia dominar el veneno, o si no su vida correria grave peligro

"si no haceptas, mueres por el veneno, o mueres contra nuestras garras, tu decide, te dare el asta mañana, y si no vienes aqui antes de la media noche, te quedas por tu cuenta" despues de esas palabras su figura imovil parecia que flotaba y la oscuridad eterna lo tragaba, mientras los demas bagabundos de la noche se transformaban en lobos de diferentes matices, bestias veloces y agiles con hermoso ojos amarillos, y en un soplido burco de viento corrieron asta su guarida en busca de refugio pára la noche y el dia.

el chico bestia sentia muy adolorido su hombro, su herida sangraba, pero no era alarmante, solo las gotas lentas de sangre corrian por todo su brazo, con esfuerzo se levanto de la silla de metal y camino rumbo a su tibio hogar, pensando en lo que podria hacer por eso bagabundos, ellos tenian esperanzas en el joven, pero como el les contaria a los titanes, como podria explicar esto, el no se queria convertir en un acesino, un casa cabezas, el solo queria ayudar, pero como puede ayudar sin que nadie saliera herido, como podria hacer que los lobos y los vampiros dejaran sus diferencias, esas y mas preguntas corrian por su cabeza

en sus aposentos, el joven verde pensaba en sus dos horas tempranas, pero las respuestas no venian, sin darse cuenta sus recuerdos vinieron a la la chica oscura, cuando raven entro a la torre, por que el titan recordo el momento que la conocio cuando estaba en un estado de sueño, por que vio su rostro el primer dia que la conocio, por que recordo esa bella exprecion de su bella durmiente, ¿por que? ¿por que?.

que tal aqui esta la segunda parte de mi fan, quiero salga bien, pero la verdad, queiro leer la caza del hombre lobo, pero terminar dracula es una tortura, bueno ni tanto, pero si, tengo que leer un libro primero y despues otro si no me confundo y esa confucion hace que mis dudas vengas, por sierto tengo una duda, ¿por que steven summers no puso de novia de dracula a mina murray e invento a marishka, venora y aleera? si tiene la respuesta diganemla, asta soñe con eso y steven no me supo dar la respuesta.

bien nos vemos se despide undergril y mi querida nueva mascotra frakydog


	3. detras de los hojos hermosos

_**DETRAS DE LOS OJOS HERMOSOS**_

la noche, es la belleza de la oscuridad, no la aucencia del sol, la oscuridad no es lo malo vestido de negro, es el secreto que guardamos sin saber, es la belleza interna, es lo que no se ve pero se siente. para mi la belleza es una oscura sonrisa.

en el horizonte, el sol salia de su ensueño para cumplir su diurna labor, una torre en forma de te se bañaba entre los rayo ultra violeta mientras los jovenes que la avitaban despertaban de sus tierra fantasticas y se reunian en la realidad. el lider titan llego a la cocina vestido en su abitual uniforme mientras sacaba el refrigerador una caja de leche recien abierta, el joven mecanico preparaba el desayuno antes de que el verde titan enpezara una discucion, mientras la joven extraterrestre peinaba su hermoso cabello

"¿donde estan raven, y el chico bestia" pregunto robin al notar la falta de esos dos integrantes

"anoche se desvelaron deben de estar dormidos" cyborg respondio a la duda de su lider

de rrepente de las sombras aparecieron los dos titanes faltantes, el chico bestia llebaba su ropas normales y se sento en su lugar de la mesa, raven se preparo una taza de te se sento en su lugar y bebio el liquido con aroma dulce, pero algo la inquieto

"¿chico bestia que le hisite a mi te" pregunto la joven oscura en una forma tranquila sin alteracion ni enojo

"yo no he tocado tu te" el chico bestia parecia mas cansado de lo abitual, y no se esforso mucho en reponder, solo contesto tranquilamente, algo que lleno de intriga a los demas titanes

"mi te no tiene sabor, algo le hi..." raven en un flash mental recordo lo que sucedio anoche y lo que viejas novelas de vampiros decia, los vampiros pierden el sabor de las comidas normales, lo unico que pueden saborear es la sangre de sus victimas "ya no importa" dijo raven en la completa calma, pero al ver la luz del sol, recordo que en las novelas el vampiros se vueleve senisas al brilla la luz solar y las palabras de armand resonaron en ella "tencuidado con el sol" raven bio la luz, pero se dio cuenta de que esta no le hacia nada, no senisas, no ardor, no dolor, no nada, las dudas corrieron por su mente.

despues del desayuno los titanes se reunieron al entrenamiento, una pista de obstaculos que debia ser cruzada por los 5 jovenes, pero esta solo seria una prueba de trabajo en equipo, tambien de velocidad y recistencia. cyborg iba al frente disparandole a varios mini robot, starfire lanzaba sus rayos estelares a la cantidad de armas que les disparaba, robin lanzaba bombas a las armas que starfire no libraba y raven y el chico bestia se desasian de los obstaculos.

los titanes terminaron su entrenamiento, el chico bestia se sentia fatigado y adolorido, tomo una soda del refrigerador y se fue a su abitacion sin decir nada

"el chico bestia se a comportado mas como bestia que como chico" pronuncion el hombre de metal al ver marcharse a su compañero

"y raven mas reserbada" añadio entre susurror su compañero maravilla

raven, escucho la platica de sus compañeros como si ella tambien estubiera tan serca de ellos, se preguntaba cual seria la ventaja de ser vampiro, pero su cuerpo se lleno de una sensacion dolorosa en la boca del estomago, tenia sed, pero una sed sobrenatural, como si le hisiera falta aquel elixir que todo ser vivo posee, raven pensaba en lo que todo vampiro nesesita para vivir, pero como poder obtener ese presiado elixir, mira a su alrededor y vio la puerta del sotano.

"raven te encuentras bien, luces algo desesperada"pregunto el hombre de metal hacercandose a su compañera

"ire al sotano, deje algo hay, no quiero que nadie entre entendido" raven pronuncio las ultimas palabras con un notable brillo en sus ojos, pero para estar segura atranco la puerta del sotano y enpezo a buscar en el piso asta que ayo su objetibo, una solitaria rata, en busca de un buen pedaso de aliemento, quien no presintio la llegada de la chica oscura, como un animal salvaje, raven se abalanzo contra su presa, tomandola del cuello y rompiendoselo, probocando un sonido que lleno de satisfaccion el corazon de la chica, raven clavo sus diminutos pero sobresalientes insisivos en el estomago de la rata y enpezo a beber asta la ultima gota de elixir, raven sintio como la sangre corria por su cuerpo, probocando sensaciones nuevas en su ser, su piel era mas calida, y sentia como esa calida sangre la recorria de punta a punta,despues de aber deborado algunas ratas, para que su hambre no viniera y le probocara reacciones hacia sus compañeros, raven subio para un poco de meditacion, donde se encontro a solas con el chico maravilla.

robin solo estaba sentado en el sillon sin hacer nada, el sonido de los canales cambiantes del televisor interrumpio a raven de su meditacion, y decidio sentarse a un lado de su compañero sin espresar ninguna palabra, robin se sintio incomodo por el silencio a si que decidio comensar una discucion con su compañera

"este a sido un lindo dia ¿verdad raven"

"me gustan mas los dias llubiosos"

"si este, a mi tambien" robin sintio pesado el aire, pero no dijo nada al respecto

raven no dijo ninguna palabra, pero al ver al chico maravilla algo en el tomo su atencion, sus ojos eran azules, ellas los vei clara mente como si el no tubiera el antifaz, su tez era clara, y era guapo, por que ella nunca se dio cuenta de eso, sus mejillas se pitnaron de rojo cuando el joven maravilla sintio la mirada de la chica sobre el

"¿hay algun problema" pregunto algo desconsernido

"no, no es nada" raven se alegro de tener su capucha puesta. desbio la mirada para no encarar sospechas, pero no evito de vez en cuando mirar al joven.

sin darse cuenta ellos dos ya estaban sentados muy serca, raven no se explicaba por que, pero no se incomodo, el rostro del jovene le era perfcto y su aroma relajante.

robin cambiaba los canales, pero de bes en cuando miraba a raven, abia algo diferente en ella, algo que llamaba su atencion, pero que era, robin nunca se percato, la tenia tan serca que podia sentir el fresco aroma a labanda que emanaba, y ver sus cabellos de ese frio color que se amontonaban en su capucha, robin se sintio calido en su interior y un sonrojo vino al en el momento.

"este... yo... a mi... me gustan el color de tus ojos" robin no sabia que decir pero intento sacar conbersacion de algun modo, pero la incomodidad lo sumergio en la torpesa.

"a mi tambien me gustan tus ojos" raven no sabia que contestar, pero intento finjir una voz monotona

"¿como los as visto si nisiquiera me he quitado el antifaz"

"hay cosas que no se me escapan" raven finalizo con esa corta contestacion, y robin solo se dedico a pasar los canales otra vez, sin darse cuenta los dos se miraron al mismo tiempo y proboco una leve sonrojacion entre los dos.

no tonto que hisite, por que me siento haci, no sentia esto desde que estoy con starfire robin hecho un ultimo vistazo a la cara de la chica, la tenia tan serca que no se le escapo el brillo de sus ojos ni la perfecta forma de su cara.

hay dios, malditos poderes vampiricos, no queria estar tan serca de robin, raven se maldijo una y otra vez, pero no se arrepentia, tenia al chico maravilla a unos sentimetos de su cara, y podia disfrutar mas de sus hermosos ojos azules

"!robin¡" se escucho la voz de la starterrestre rosonar por toda la sala

"¿starfire" robin se sintio como raton acorralado, su miedo se disparo y no sabia que hacer

"que bueno que te encuentro, queria que me aconpañaras al parque" starfire agarro a robin de la muñeca y lo saco de la torre titan

raven se sintio sola, pensaba en los ojos del chico y un sonrojo venia a ella, como es que nunca antes lo abia mirado tan bien. sus ojos miraron una sonbra entre la oscuridad y pudo distinguir bien quien era.

"¿que haces aqui chico bestia"

"nada que te inporte" el chico bestia estaba furioso, no solo por su herida y de forma inesplicable, si no por la vista de la ultima media hora. raven sintio algo diferente al joven verde, y en esa pose inponente pudo mirar que sus cuerpo estaba mas formido y que en su rostro mostraba una expresion madura. el chico bestia tambien pudo obserbar bien a raven, su hermoso cuerpo, sus ojos, sus labios, sus curvas, su mente se lleno de pensamientos atrevidos, y solo desidio salir de hay, lo cual tubo a raven con la cabeza llena de dusdas por su conportamiento, pero esto apenas estaba comenzando.

bien que les parecio esto va a ser rapido por que tengo que hacer algo importante, continuar con my last breath, este tengo problemas con mi inspiracion y pues tambien no he tenido problemas emocionales haci que no se de donde sacar, pero mas o menos me dare una idea, si se preguntan por fraky esta atado a un arbol afuera, se lo merece por comerse mis comics de coleccion, bien eso fue todo espero reviews


	4. el primer y ultimo dia

_**EL PRIMER Y ULTIMO DIA**_

Era una noche preciosa, algunas nubes flotaban entre la inmensa oscuridad del cielo nocturno, solo la luna era la unica señal de fe, de esperanza en aquella eterna oscuridad, en ese abismo de asul oscuro en ese hermocos cielo que pintaba una sombra cubierta por plateado. en una pequeña masa de tierra una t estaba apagada de toda actividad, sus abitantes se encontraban en mundos de ensueño. mundos donde no es regido por ley ni orden, mundos donde no se quiere salir. una sombra salio a la luz de la luna, y volo hacia la ciudad, donde respuestas queria encontrar, vestida con las ropas de su ultimo dia andubo en paso lento, llego al cafe enbusca del hombre que le abia quitado mucho y le abia dado mas, en busca de aquel hijo que el sol no podia tocar. sin encontrar al demonio, regreso a la calle en busca de una presa, pues su hambre la atormentaba y nesesitaba ese elixir que solo se añeja dentro de un ser vivo. despues de aver bagabundedado por las calles encontro un callejon humedo y ediondo. donde pudo escuchar el chicllido de aque animal que le causaba plaser matar.

una pequeña y solitaria rata salio de la oscuridad buscando un pedaso de alimento para sasear su hambre, pero con la velocidad de un gato raven la agarro y le desgarro el cuello al pequeño roedor, mientras gotas de sangre llenaban su boca y algunas se escapaban de ella.

"disfrutas el festin mi querida niña" una silueta atras de raven camino a paso lento.

"mi querido angel, es hora de que aprendas, aprendas a utilizar tus nuevos dones"

"marius, antes que todos, ¿por que el sol no me hiso ningun daño, ¿por que puedo ver con claridad los ojos humanos no importa que esten cubiertos por la tela?" raven solto a la rata y se hacerco a marius.

" tus poderes te protegen, su ubieras sido humana ya estarias muerta, pero como dije antes eres mucho mas fuerte que eso mi pequeña demonio, los ojos de robin fueron cubiertos pero para ti es tanta la facilidad con la que los puedes ver como si vieras la cara desnuda de tu amigo"

"¿que quieres ahora de mi?" pregunto raven en enojo

"solo una compañera con quien pueda pasar la noche, y mostrarle muchos secretos"

mientras de las mismas osuridad un chico de hermoso cabello verde caminaba adoloridamente por las zonas mas deplorables de la ciudad, miro la basura tirada en los callejones oscuros, los bagabundos durmiendo, mientras una pared detenia sus ya viejos cuerpos, unos perros se peleaban por un pedaso de carne de pollo, recien tirado.

"lycaon" el chico bestia buscaba a la manada, pero no soportaba el dolor, era luna llena y si para las doce no encontraba a lycaon, tal vez moriria, tal vez seria un asesino. el caminar del joven esmeralda se hiso mas trope, mas lento, como si sus fuerzas no quisieran venir en su auxilio. era un borracho entre las sombras, un borracho sobrio y nada mas.

"15 minutos para la media noche mi joven amigo" la voz de lycaon resono entre el oscuros callejon, mientras el joven verde, con mirada devil y bañado en frio sudor buscaba de donde venia esa voz fria.

"unas ultimas palabras antes de morir mi joven verde" lycaon salido de la oscuridad con las manos hacia atras como si escondiera aque oscuro cuero que las cubria.

" solo quiero que tires mi cuerpo al agua, que nadie sepa que he muerto, que cuando se enteren mi cuerpo sea irreconocible para los titanes"

"eres valiente, pero cobarde a la vez, estas listo para morir, pero no quieres que nadie se entere"

"no quiero que mis amigos descubran lo que me sucedio"

"piadoso, pero debes recordar que cada animal se cuida a si mismo" lycaon miro su reloj, y su mirada se lleno de satisfaccion al ver el tiempo, y mira hacia arriba donde la luna brillaba esplendorosa, siendo la mas grande luciernaga esplendorosa del cielo.

"chico bestia, adios, 3," el chico bestia sintio como un terrible dolor invadia su cuerpo y solo pudo sostener su cabeza como si esta se fuera a caer de su cuello

"2" el joven verde lanzaba gritos desesperados mientras su pupilas se dilataban, como si fuera inmenso el brillo de la luna y sus ojos no lo soportaran, sus ropas enpezadon a ronperse, como si las rafagas de viento fueran tan fuertes, que cortaban.

"1" lycaon sobre saco la lengua para umedecer los labios mientras miraba al joven en sufrimiento, el cual lanzo un ultimo grito del cual comenzo a desgarrar las ultimas ropas que le quedaban, con la mirada aturdida hacia la luna, rompia cada pedazo de piel que lo cubria revelando una espesa capa de pelo, sus pies se alargaron y se doblaron de tal forma que solo pudiera apoyarse de la planta, sus manos se agrandaron y de ellas salieron garras, una larga cola sobresalia, y su boca se alargo asta conbertirse en un osico con un arsenal de colmillos, sus ojos se tornaron verdes por completo y sus muscolos sobresalian, revelando, las vised las triced, las costillas, una estatua mountruosa de un humano en forma de lobo.

"mi joven verde, te mereces un aplauso, pocos logran una exitosa transformacion, pero ahora debes escucharme" lycaon se paro enfrente de la creatura y le dio una palmada en el lomo, como un perro que se portaba leal ante su amo.

"deja que tu lado humano controle a la bestia, no dejes que la bestia sea mas fuerte que tu mi joven amigo, recuerda, hombre contra bestia" lycaaon susurro las palabras en el oido de la bestia, esta solto un aullido y como si aquella luz que dilataba sus pupilas fuera apagada, sus ojos volvieron a un estado conciente, el joven verde, miro la altura en la que estaba, sus manos sus pies, todo era cubierto por una espeza capa de cabellos verdes, y sus uñas se encontraban afiladas como metal. con dificultad, vio a lycaon parado a un lado de el con una sonrisa de satisfaccion.

"como te sientes mi joven verde" lycaon se hacerco a la bestia y este con dificultad abrio el osico queriendo sacar palabras de su garganta

"**yo...y**o...**no... bi**en"

"te acostumbraras, en poco tiempo aprenderas a hablar bien, y solo algo puede hacerte sentirte mejor... un alimento mas alla a tus espectatibas" licaon con poco esfuerzo destrozo de un jalon la capa de piel y ropajes que lo cubrian y se revelo un bosque oscuro de cabellos negros con unos ojos que calaban la piel. sus altura era inprecionante pero el lobo verde sabia que no debia temer.

en pasos hacelerados las cuatro patas resonaron sobre los techos de la granciudad, como si escaparan de la mismisima muerte.

lycaon llebo al joven verde al techo de un antro, en su interior se podian escuchar la risa de los jovenes, sus conversaciones, sus pasos resonando al ritmo de aquella estruendosa musica, las ventanas eran cubiertas por luces de diferentes matices, mientras los dos lobos miraban su objetivo, unos jovenes torpes por el exagerado consumo de bebidas enbriagantes, jovenenes que su destino terminaria en un momentos, jovenes que sus alma estaba llena de pecados.

"**debes recordar joven verde, que tu alimento solo debe ser, una alma inpura, una alma sufrida,solo aquellos que an cometido pecados y blasfemias merecen morir por nuestras garras, solo aquellos que no tienen deceos de permanecer en este mundo, tu alimento sera esquisito, pero recuerda tencuidado con quien se volvera ese alimento**" lycaon susurro esas palabras entre terribles graves y agudas, pero para el joven verde eran palabras frias y conprencibles, el debia matar a quienes no tenian derecho de vivir, pero tanbien debia matar aquellos que sus deceos sean morir.

"**como sabre a quien de los niños matar, por que no quiero volverme un asesino**" el chico bestia no queria matar, no debia matar, el se sentiria mal al matar, salvaba vidas a diario y ahora acabaria con algunas para su veneficio. pero una voz dentro de el le decia, ellos ya no tienen permiso de permanecer aqui, preguntate por su estado si ellos tienen salvacion.

"**ya lo sabes, ahora ve**"lycaon ordeno y el instito animal del chico bestia obedecio, sus pensamientos se volvieron hacia un joven que fumaba un sigarro algo particular, uno joven que parecia peor que los otros uno joven que a su parecer no tendria oportunidad de huir.

en una cantina no muy lejos de hay, raven y marius se sentaron en un rincon oscuro mientras hablaban en voz inaudible para los demas.

"no cometas el mismo herror que luis mi pequeña ave de rapiña, si te acostumbras a beber de ratas o animales tu sed se estendera y terminaras matando a alguien a quien no quieres matar" marius dio una mirada calida a raven, quien solo se disponia a escuchar cada palabra de marius

"lo que me dices es que debo de matar, a la gente que he protegido durante todos estos años" raven se indigno en el pensamiento de que sus años de llebar justicia, acabarian terminando ser una asesina.

"no a la gente que proteges y tienen corazones limpios y puros, si no a quella gente que su alma esta llena de pecados aquellos que no tienen salvacion ni lugar en el paraiso, aquellos que ya no tienen mas oportunidades, recuerda raven, nosotros somos jueces, jurados y verdugos, no diremos quien esta mal, pero castigaremos al que lo a cometido, esa es nuestra naturaleza, no te pido que mates a todos los criminales de la ciudad o del planeta, solo uno por mes eso sera suficiente para sacear tu sed de justicia, despues la sangre de los animales te saceara" marius nunca quito la mirada de raven, pero los pensamientos de ella se ahogan entre dudas, los libros que abia leido sobre vampiros le daban ventaja en algunas materias, pero el era el verdaderos marius, el maestro de armand, la ultima biografia que avia sacado el joven reportero, el era aquel vampiro imponente de italia, aquel artista de la muerte.

"algun dia conoceras a los demas, pero solo asta que aprendas lo mas importante, veo que eres admiradora de las biografias de louis, y los demas vampiros, eso es bueno, eres como un cofre avierto esperando a que un tesoro se guarde en el" marius dio una ultima mirada a raven, y despues la desvio hacia un torpe borracho que se encontraba en la barra.

"puedes leer sus pensamientos, puedes ver la oscuridad de su corazon" pregunto silenciosamente marius sin quitar la vista del joven.

"tiene novia y amante, violo y hasesino a una menor de 13 años, a robado cosas sin valor pero que le pueden pagar un buen trago de licor" dijo en el mismo silencio raven

"¿quiere vivir?"

"sus mente esta llena de dudas, quiere perecer, pero el alcohol lo mantiene en pie" marius se lebanto de su aciento y raven lo siguio mientras se haercaba al joven, llamo al cantinero y pidio una botella de su mejor vino, el cual le sirvio una copa al joven y este le contesto con un gracias sordo pero audible a los oidos de los dos vampiros.

"eres un joven muy fuerte, as bebido mucho y sigues en pie"

"esto es lo unico que me mantiene vivo señor, saber que puedo disfrutar de un buen trago por las noches"

"pero no todo en la vida es un trago de una buen wisky o tequila"

"pero para mi es suficiente" el joven tomo un sorbo de la copa mientras sus temblorosas manos buscaban que esta llegara a su boca.

"quieres otro trago mi joven amigo" le dijo mairus, el cual resivio un si de contestacion y le sirvio otro trago

"que hermosa joven tiene de acompañante, daria lo que fuera para tener una compañera haci" dijo el torpe borracho al darle una mirada a raven.

"te gusta"

"es linda, ademas se ve simpatica" el tipo no conoce a raven

"raven ven hacercate" raven obedecio a marius y entro a su mente para seguir el plan que tramaba.

"raven" el joven borracho agarro su mano derecha y se quito un anillo en forma de lobo, un anillo de plata que puso sobre las palidas manos de raven y serro con fuerzas sus manos sobre las sullas.

"raven, te doy esto a cambio de que te quedes a combersar un rato comigo" raven cabeseo y marius le entrego la botella de vino y se sento en su lugar para ver el progreso de su aprendis

"sabes me recuerdas a mi hermana, tienes sus mismos ojos"

"tu hermana"

"si mi hermana estubiera viva tendria tu edad, tal vez seria como tu" el joven solto las manos de raven, ella miro el anillo y lo puso en la mano del joven, el cual lo nego "quedatelo, era el favorito de mi hermana, me alegraria mucho saber que tu lo usaras" raven no lo podia haceptar, pero si eso hacia feliz al joven, los dos se quedaron hablando por una hora, y el joven sintio que lla era demaciado tarde.

"quieres que te acompañe a tu casa" pregunto el joven quien de lo hebrio se iba curando.

"esta bien" dijo raven esperando alguna señal de marius el cual los seguian entre las sombras

"dime si pudieras reunirte con tu hermana, moririas para hacerlo"

"es lo que mas deceo, ya no aguanto la vida, solo el licor me da las fuerzas, pero si me pueden matar, decearia que lo hisieran ahora"

"si yo pudiera darte esa oportunidad"

"raven tiener unos labios tan delicados, para hablar de esta blasfemia, por favor si me vas a matar dejame sentirlos como si fueran los de mi hermana" el joven soloto lagrimas como sabiando que seria su final, raven sintio compacion de el por primera vez.

un aullido se escucho entre las sombras, como la figura de un lobo deboraba bocados de una presa que antes era humana, el cuerpo estaba bañado de licor y sudor, pero eso hacia mas delicioso su alimento, mientras lo observaba un joven en las sombras como sus hermosos ojos rojos brillaban con el resplandor de la luna.

"as sobrevivido a la transformacion, y no te arrrepientes al comer de esa carne, si eres uno de nosotros"

**"yo no soy uno de ustedes, soy una bestia, y lo sere para siempre"**

sintiendo los calidos labios de raven sobre su mejilla el joven sonrio, y serro los ojos, mientras ella bajaba asta su garganta y clababa sus colmillos para recibir ese delicioso liquido carmesi. el joven no puso resistencia, lo que iso que su corazon muriera rapido. y al sentir se lentitud, raven dio un ultimo sorbo y solto el cadaber del joven, mientras marius desde las sombras aplaudia a su aprendis.

"bien hecho querida, eres toda un vampiro"

"no soy un vampiro, soy un demonio" raven dejo el cadaber y guardo el anillo en el bolsillo, para por lo menos cumplir la ultima voluntad del joven.

bueno que les parecio, este es el cuarto capitulo, tube que inspirarme del libro de armand, y quiero comprar el de lestad, pero no se donde lo venden hhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. bueno eso es todo, y si preguntan por franky y sky, estan atados a un arbol.


	5. lo que el corazon quiere

este cap tendra un poco de lemon, algo que tambien aprendi en armand el vampiro, pero les prometo que sera bueno

_**LO QUE EL CORAZON QUIERE**_

todabia era tarde, y marius llebo a raven por un largo paseo, primero a los lugares donde ella siempre va, lugares oscuros y tranquilos, despues de un rato marius llebo a raven a su apartamento, un penhouse en un hotel costoso, era una habitacion tranquila, un cuarto muy bien acomodado y siempre limpio, algunos cuadros que marius pintaba estaban recargados en una esquina de la pared y en una mesa pinceles, olios lienzos acomodados por color y tamaño.

"¿eres pintor?" pregunto raven al notar las bella pinturas aun no terminadas por las manos de marius, el cual se hacerco a raven y se coloco de tras de ella dejando inponer su estatura de 1 metro con noventa.

"si, pinto lo que mi corazon quiere" marius dejo que el olor a lavanda que emanaba la chica oscura inundara sus sentidso haciendolo sentir tranquilo, recordandole a aquella dama de dorados cabellos que fue sulla y de su amado armand una vez.

"son presiosas" dijo raven observando con detenimiento aquellos fantasmas perfectamente hechos en pintura, algunos eran paisajes, pero eran mas rostros de bellas mujeres.

"no mas que tu, raven, dejame pintarte, para que tu rostro sea imortalizado en lienzo" las manos de marius pasaron por sus hombros jugando sobre ellos, raven sintio aquellos dedos de marmol, y reacciono con un pequeño escalofrio.

"ya me imortalizaste en carne y hueso, por que quieres un lienzo" sin enbargo la chica conservo su frialdad, pero no pudo evitar la calides de sus mejillas. "no agas eso, me haces estremecer"

"eso no es lo unico que te puedo hacer" marius susurro suavemente esas palabras lo que hiso aquellos escalofrios mas intensos.

"¿que quieres decir con eso?" raven ya sabia la respuesta a su pregunta, pero queria estar equibocada al respecto

"raven, eres hermosa, eres perfecta, dejame poseerte, dejame tocarte, dejame sentir tu piel"

"tu lujuria domina tu corazon, ¿por que crees que deseo lo mismo que tu?"

"llamalo como quieras, pero desde que te conosco, desde que te vi, me cautibaste, me atrapaste entre tus redes, yo te quiero raven" raven cambio de direccion esperando encotnrar salida, pero no importaba a donde mirara, marius siempre estaba un paso adelante "se que tu tambien deseas ese sentimiento placentero, se que tu tambien lo quieres sentir, yo puedo hacer tus sueños realida" raven camino hacia atras pero trapeso en la cama donde marius la acorralo, y con una sola manos, sus dos muñecas atrapo, sin dejarla usar sus poderes, pues ese rincon de su mente encerro

"¿de que te sirve ser virgen?¿de que te sirve ser imortal si te niegas a este placer que la vida te da?" marius veso a raven en el cuello, sintiendo ese calor que ella emanaba, (nota: bueno como saben los vampiros son frios por que estan muertos, en el caso de raven como ella es medio demonio ella esta entre la vida y la muerte, por eso puede ser calida o fria,) su mano libre rompio aquel negro sueter, dejando al descubierto un sosten negro. raven sentia los labios calidos de marius que jugaban en su abdomen, mientras sus manos intentaba liberar, y su lengua buscaba palabras para hacerlo parar.

"¿por que me haces esto?" logro sacar, pero ese escalofrio que sentia sobre su cuempo era muy molesto, marius no respondio busco su boca y le planto un beso, mientras su mano arrancaba el sosten y lo tiraba en el suelo.

raven intento patearlo, pero sus piernar eran atrapadas entre las de marius, quien despues de jugar un rato sobre los labios de su victima, desabrocho su propia camisa, dejando sentir esa fria piel de marmo sobre la calida piel del la dama oscura. raven dejo escapar un quejido al sentir la presion de aquel cuarpo sobre el sullo, mientras marius pasaba sus labios sobre su abdomen, subiendo cada vez mas y mas asta llegar al pecho de la chica, donde su lengua jugo con sus senos, mientras raven no soportaba ese escalofria que la enloquesia.

"¿por que te niegas? tu te dices que no, pero tu cuerpo dice que siga, no noto que pongas resistencia, ¿acaso deseas lo mismo que yo? dejate llebar, deja que tu corazon diga lo que quieres, no que tu siempre reprimas ese deseo que guarda tu corazon" marius repitio esas palabras entre besos sobre su pecho, mientras raven no dejaba de liberar quejidos. su espalda se arqueaba al sentir esa lengua jugetona sobre su pecho, pero esto insito a marius a proseguir, cambio de mano para que esta jugara sobre sus caderas, cuando sus dedos encontraron un obstaculo, aquel pantalo que ella traia, sin pensanlo dos veces lo aranco, dejando al descubirto aquella calzon negro que hacia ver su cuerpo mas blanco de lo usual.

ahora aquellas manos de marmol, sostenian cada una las manos de raven, mientras su lengua pasaba por aquella linea divisoria de su abdomen. mientras que raven buscaba palabras para detenerlo, pero los escalofrios que su cuerpo sentia eran demaciado molesto para hacerla pensar, para hacerla hablar, marius sintio esta incomodidad de raven, y para hacerla enojar, undio su lengua sobre el ombligo de ella, haciendo que su cuerpo reaccionara para liberarse. marius observo con satisfaccion la reaccion de la chica y procigio, mientras sus labios bajaban y se topaban con aquella peca de ropa interios.

"¡MARIUS DETENTE!" raven reacciono al sentir el elastico de la ropa interios, siendo jalado por la boca de marius. "tu dices que aga lo que mi corazon pide, tu dices que mi cuerpo quiere esto, y si mi cuerpo lo desea, que sea con la persona que mi corazon anela, lo unico que me haces es sufrir, sentir dolor, por pensar en tu cuerpo de marmol lastimando mi piel, tus caricias son tiernas, pero no son las que deseo, yo deseo que mi cuerpo pertenesca a aquellos ojos que cautiban mi frio corazon, pero no me agas sentir mas dolor" raven le rogo a marius, mientras este soltaba sus muñecas.

"eres mas inteligente de lo que pense, pero te seguire amando, como mi aprendis y como mi amor incorrespondido" marius se acosto de lado, obserbando el rostro de raven, quien la miraba de una forma dolida, mientras su mano de marmol jugaba con aquellos hilos labanda.

"marius, te quiero, pero a tal grado, deja que mi corazon decida, como tu dices si mi corazon no lo desea, no persigo estrellas, si no un falso camino"

"me deje segar, por mi lujuria, creo que quieres irte a casa" marius beso la frente de raven y se lebanto de la cama, camino un par de pasos, y miro la luminosa ciudad por la ventana. raven se lebanto enseguida de la cama, pero quedo sentada en ella sus ojos pasaron sobre las ropas destrozadas, mientras snetia el dolor que inundaba el corazon de marius.

"no te preocupes por tus ropas, tengo unas que compre para ti" marius se hacerco al armario, donde saco una caja de regalo, enbuelto en hermosos colores oscuros, se lo entrego a raven y se sneto en sus silla.

raven miro apenada el regalo de marius, mientras lo abria, y encontreba una caja con un hermoso traje de cuero, un pantalon, un sorted con hermosas figuras en plateado unos guates con el dedos indice y pulgar cortados, una nueba capa azul rey y unas botas desde la rodilla con las mismas figuras en plateado.

"marius no debiste" tartamudeo raven mientras obserbaba aquillas hermosas prendas

"tomalo como un regalo, un obsequio entre amigos" marius obserbo a raven por un momento, mientras le daba una calida sonrisa, y ella se dispuso a ponerse aquellas prendas. las cuales resaltaban su figura, y la hacian ver mas elegante.

"te vez hermosa" dijo marius entre susurros mientras abrochaba su camisa y buscaba su capa. raven lo miro y dio un pequeño sonrojo. miro el pantalon destrezado y busco entre su bolsillo aquel anillo plateada, y se lo puso para no rorper la promesa del joven de horas temprañas.

"marius ¿quieres imortalizarme en lienzo?"

"me encantaria" dijo mientras tomaba su material y raven posaba en su balcon.

bien este es el 5 capitulo, perdon si no es lo que se esperaban, pero me acorde que los vampiros son sensuales por naturaleza, y tiene esa costumbre de ser eroticos. por eso quise darle un poco de ese toque al capitulo. tal vez arregle mi escaner y aga el dibujo de raven en el balcon. me entro inspiracion otra vez gothiko, me voy a dibujar.

fraky: ya era hora, dime cuando te entre la inspiracion y quieras coserme la cabeza

mmmmm no lo are.

fraky: eres tan mala.

si lo soy.


	6. la bestia de la torre titan

_**LA BESTIA DE LA TORRE TITAN**_

despues que la noche terminara y un nuevo dia llegara, el lider titan fue el primero en despertar, sintinedo un aire extraño en la torre, como si la sangre se uviera derramado durante las horas de los muertos. sus presentimientos fueron interrumpidos por una vista en las noticias, dos jovenes fueron ayados muertos, uno desangrado y otro destazado, sin identificacion, sin alguna prueba de que alguna vez existienron entre los fantasmas de blanco de la sociedad. robin miro con atencion las noticias.

"¿que miras?" se escuhco una voz monotona detras del lider, y este al escucharla se sobresalto y volteo en la sorpresa

"ah raven eres tu, no te escuche entras" dijo el lider regresando a su conpostura natural de hombre fuerte, pero que siempre usa una mascara ante todos, ante nada.

"las noticias estan tragicas, un joven murio desangrado en los callejones y otro murio destazado en el techo de un club" robin miro con atencion la tele, su respiracion se endurecio como si el aire pesara como piedras en sus pulmones, la presencia de la chica le probocaba escalofrios, y mirarla a los ojos lo hacia sentir una presa inofenciba.

"que mal" raven miro las noticas viendo el cuerpo del joven, sintio una gran satisfaccion por culplir su deseo, pero sentia un gran dolor por que ella misma fue quien lo mato.

"buenos dias queridos amigos" entro a esena una joven estraterrestre, quien volo hacia el sillon y los saludo con una amplia sonrisa

"buenos dias star" el aire de robin se ligero como si un angel lo ubiera salvado de la muerte.

"buenos dias, que hay para desayunar" dijo cyborg entrando con un terrible bostezo, cuando recibio la mirada de los demas presentes "¿que sucede?"

"hay un hacesino suelto en la ciudad, parece que ataka a jovenes ebrios, vamos a enpezar a vijilar equipo" el lider ordeno, cuando canzadamente un joven verde entro a la abitacion, en mirada seria y sin palabras se dirijio al refrigerado y agarro el primer pedazo de carne que vio

"¿chico bestia desde cuando comes carne?" pregunto atontado el joven de metal, quien solo recibio una mirada seriera de su amigo

"**desde ahora**" dijo el joven en voz dura y fuerte, algo quye hiso sorprender a sus demas compañeros

"chico bestia que te sucedio, parece que maduraste de la noche a la mañana" dijo cyborg al mirar bien a su amigo

"**digamos que era hora de un cambio**" el joven verde camino hacia el gimnacio

"vaya. si cambio, parece mas salvaje" dijo robin al mirar a sus demas compañeros, pero se dio cuenta que alguien ya se abia ido

"¿donde esta raven?"

en la oscuridad del pasillo una chica gothika tenia la mirada clabada en el gimnacio donde el joven verde, hacia movimientos salvajes mientras esquibaba ostaculos o hacia algun otro egercicio

"**se que estas hay. sal de tu oscuridad raven"** dijo el joven poniendose en una pose intimidante mientras veia la oscuridad del pasillo, pero no hubo respuesta. sus ojos jugaron en el terreno, pero se presipitaron para dar media vuelta y ver, a la chica de cabellos labanda sentada sobre una mesa

"**rapida**" dijo el chico caminando hacia ella

"¿por que el cambio tan brusco?" pregunto en voz monotona la chica de ojos lavanda, pero sintio que su respiracion pesaba cuando el joven se hacerco mas y coloco sus manos sobre la mesa, sin dejar a raven oportunidad de escapar.

"**no es un cambio sino un renacer**" dijo el joven manteniendo un mirada fria en la joven

"no es un renacer es una mascara" dijo en voz monotona mantienendo su mirada apesar de los penetrantes ojos verdes

"**el joven verde que conocias murio entre el fuego, ahora estas biendo al nuevo que renace de las senisas del infierno**"

"no veo a un nuevo chico bestia, veo a un lobo usando piel de cordero, no renaciste de las cenisas, te quedaste en la llamas"

"**no me importa, ya no soy el eslabon debil del equipo, ahora soy mas fuerte, mas grande**" el joven de ojos verdes abia superado varios sentimetros la altura de raven, su cuerpo estaba mas formidos y su cara mostraba una expresion de hielo.

"tal vez si, tal vez no, eso no te hace mejor, solo te hace mas salvaje, te hace una bestia"

"**bien**" el joven verde quito las manos de su lugar en una expresion tranquila, serro sus ojos, pero los abrio bruscamente y en un movimiento rapido sijeto con fuerza el cuello de raven haciendo que callera bruscamente recostada sobre la mesa. "**¡ESO ES LO QUE PIENSAS QUE SOY UNA BESTIA, TAL VEZ HACI ME DEBERIAN LLAMAR, LA BESTIA EN VEZ DEL CHICO BESTIA, SINTE MIS GARRAS SOBRE TU CUELLO,SON MAS FUERTES, SON DE HIERRO, TE ROBAN EL ALIENTO, TE QUITAN EL OXIGENO QUE TE QUEDA, ANTES NO TE PODIA HACER ESTO, SIEMPRE FUI AMABLE CONTIGO, PERO ME DESPRESIASTE. INTENTABA HACERTE FELIZ PERO ME PISOTEASTE, ME TRATASTE COMO NADA, AHORA MIRATE INPOTENTE SOBRE MIS GARRAS, YA NO TE VEZ TAN FUERTE RAVEN, YA NO TE VEZ TAN INPONENTE, ESCUCHAME BIEN NIÑA LAVANDA, EL SEÑOR SINPATICO MURIO AHORA TEN CUIDADO, PUEDE QUE TE CONBIERTAS EN MI ALMUERZO!**"

"eso es todo lo que vas a decir bestia" dijo raven sintinedo el poco aire que llenaba sus pulmones, las manos del chico bestia eran gruesas y sus uñas se volvieron garras fuertes de hacero que hacian pequeñas eridas sobre el cuello de la chica.

"**mirate ahora raven, goso verte haci de inpotente**"

"no estoy inpotente, solo no lucho una batalla que no vale la pena. pensaba que tu mayor deseo era ser normal, ya no sufrir los insultos de la sociedad, que no te vieran como un animal. ahora mirate eres un animal una bestia sin control, te preguntare solo una vez ¿es esto lo que realmente quiere? ¿vivir del temor de los que te despresian?" el chico bestia solto a raven, y miro sus manos, su cuerpo era mas fuerte, pero su mente era maniaca, era de verdad una bestia

"perdiste tu verdadero objetivo chico bestia, pero lo puede recuperar" dijo raven dandole una mirada tierna al chico, el cual solo miro aquillos ojos lavanda

"**tus ojos son bonitos, se ven diferentes, mas frios pero por dentro mas calidos**" fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir y retirarse a su abitacion.

"licantropia" dijo raven en voz inaudible mitrans el chico se iba, sujetando su cuello en un poco de dolor, a las eridas que le abian causado esas garras de plata sobre su piel de porcelana.

bien a qui esta el cap 6 la licantropia es un veneno que toma nuestro cuerpo, nuestra mente, nos combierte en bestias, libera nuestro lado salbaje, nos hace agresivos, pero realmeten la licantropia se cura, dominando la mente sobre el cuerpo, sobre el corazon, sobre el veneno que nos mata lentamente de afuera hacia dentro.

fraky: que te paso, por que palabras tan sabias de una boca tan salvaje

adivinen quien va a perder la cabeza otra vez


	7. secretos del mundo del silencio

_**SECRETOS DEL MUNDO DEL SILENCIO**_

Despues de la charla de raven con el chico bestia, la torre permanecio sumergida en rutinas, starfire estaba sumergida en mundos de silencio, su soledad la llebo a la abitacion de la chica gothika donde esperaba compañia de esta tirana rutina.

"raven puedo pasar" pregunto la chica de piel bronceada pero no recibio contestacion, lentamente abrio la puerta de la abitacion, pero no encontro a la dama oscura. camino al centro del oscuro lugar, mirando a su alrededor, un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo, como si millones de invisibles la observaran.

sus ojos jugaron en el area, pero se desbiaron al encontrar las ropas de raven bañadas en sangre, sus ojos jiraron en el miedo de imediato, mientras sus manos jugaban con aquellos pedasos de tela manchados del liquido carmesi.

"¿que haces aqui?" una voz fria y monotona lleno sus oidos, su mente le ordeno voltear, pero su cuerpo permanecio en tempanos de hielo.

"starfire te estoy hablando" la chica de verdes esmeraldas volteo lentamente, pero al ver la silueta de raven y aquellos ojos lavanda que brillaban con la intensidad de la reina de la noche. se asusto, se sobre salto, su cuerpo palidecio y dio pasos hacia atras

"starfire ¿que te ocurre?" la dama de piel porcelana camino hacia su compañera.

"raven ¿por que tus ojos son mas brillantes de lo normal? ¿y... por que... tus ropas estan... cubiertas de sangre? ¿dime porfavor si estas erida? ¿dime que te sucede? ¿por que estas en tanta oscuridad?"

"starfire tranquila"

"no tu no eres raven, me das miedo" las palabras de starfire inundaron los oidos de la chica gothika, probocandole un dolor interno que intento soportar, pero todos sabemos que el dolor no se puede aliviar, solo se puede vivir y olvidar

"starfire escucha, no sucede nada, las ropas tiene sangre por que tuve un accidente hace poco, mi heridas estan curadas y no debes de tener miedo" raven se hacerco lentamente a starfire pero ella simplemente retrocedia.

"no... alejate de mi... raven" dijo en voz tenua la joven estraterrestre mientras sus pasos lentamente se perdian en el filo de la abitacion.

"no le tengas miedo a la oscuridad, no te ara ningun daño, te reconfortara, te aliviara tus eridas curara"

"¡alejate demonio infernal!" grito la joven de verdes esmeraldas sin saber lo que decia, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente para ver la cara sombreada de su amiga oscura, quien solo tenia la mirada perdida en la nada.

"raven... yo" la estrella no sabia que decir, su brillo se abia opacado y su cielo se abia ennublado

"no ... no hay nada de que hablar" raven no miro a la joven extragera solo sus ojos jugaban escondidillas entre las sombras, donde la hermosa joven de piel bronceada no los podia encontrar.

starfire permanecio en silencio, su mano apricionaba aquellas prendas manchadas, sintio que el remordimiento dominaba su alma, pero el fantasma de piedra tomaba su cuerpo y lo apricionaba entre sus duros brazos de concreto.

"por favor vete" la voz de la dama de ojos lavanda llamo su atencion, pero su boca no se movio, el sonido de las sombras salio, y el viento se las llebo.

la joven de tamaran camino hacia la puerta, pero sus pasos se detubieron de un golpe.

"no se que te aya sucedido raven. Al igual que el chico bestia cambiaste, aunque pocos lo logren notar, hay un aire de muerte en este lugar. no me lo nieges, su presencia se nota mas" termino su oracion y salio de la abitacion, sin darse cuenta de lo que sus manos llebaba, cuando la puerta se serro sus manos soltaron aquel pricionero de tela, y lo dejaron junto a la puerta, donde permanecio por largo tiempo.

Despues del aire aver tomado, y su mente tranquilizado, el joven de verde piel, camino por aquel pasillo, notando al pobre inquilino de tela tirado en el piso, de imediato lo lebanto y el logotipo del craneo reconocio.

"raven" susurro para si mismo, mientras dispuesto a devolverlo un aroma llamo su atencion. sus ojos jugaron con fantasmas material, notando la sangre que bañaba aquellas telas, pero su olfato reconocio una diferencia, la sangre fue conbinada con licor, de hacia pocos dias tal vez hoy.

el miedo nuestro principal enemigo, si nos dejamos tomar por este invisible maligno, que se vuelve alido, pues de nuestros miedos se liberan los dones, pero tambien grandes temores

fraky: eso me recuerda por la pequeña criedgril, ¿tienes miedos under?

no no tengo miedos la verdad mis miedos desaparecieron al enfrentarme al peor de todos ellos

fraky: ¿quien, los ositos cariñositos o barney?

vas a morir


	8. baile de sombras

_**BAILE DE SOMBRAS**_

el sol se escondió y la luna reino de nuevo aquel manto azul oscuro iluminado por luciérnagas de vello esplendor atrapadas en un papel tapiz que por siempre existirá.

un edificio de forma singular era bañado por aquellas sombras, mientras sus habitantes vivan en mondos de ensueño donde sus deseos se hacen realidad.

el joven de colores esmeralda permaneció despierto en su habitación, mirando los fantasmas de material que lo rodeaban, sumergido en pensamientos de sangre y odio.

"**cometí un grabe error y me costo caro... ya no soy el chico que la ciudad salvo... ahora soy el acecino de noches placenteras**" susurro para si mismo mientras su lengua pasaba por sus caninos sobresalientes.

se incorporo y se vistió en telas oscuras y vagabundas, para salir con la manada silenciosa que su maldición lo contagio.

Pero antes de salir de aquella desordenada habitación, hecho un vistazo a el suéter de la dama oscura, sus telas oscuras eran bañadas en sangre y licor, también fueron desgarradas con facilidad. Sus manos jugaron en acallas pedazos de tela, mientras lamía la poca sangre que quedaba húmeda entre sus dedos.

"**esta no es la sangre de raven, pues su sabor es diferente, es como de alguien que quiso morir a los brazos de un fantasma de un ángel que lo salvaría de su sufrimiento, pero ¿por qué su suéter esta manchado por elixir de fuego rojo"** el joven bestia salió de la habitación y camino hacia la ciudad donde encontró a la manada de perro rabiosos peleando entre si, como si fuera un juego brutal, las apuestas eran colocadas en una tapadera de basura, mientras los demás gritaban a la criatura que creían ganadora, mientras se derramaba la sangre y la carne era rasgada por aquellas garras, sin poner fin a la batalla.

"hola mi joven amigo, ¿quieres un trago?" pregunto lycaon al ver al joven que se acercaba y se sentaba en una caja mientras observaba el sanguinario vals de aquellos competidores caninos.

"**no se me apetece ¿qué es lo que están haciendo?¿por qué pelean entre si?**" pregunto el chico bestia mirando a lycaon mientras este solo se recostaba en aquella silla de metal donde el joven verde los conoció aquella noche.

"son una manada de perros rabioso mi joven verde, nunca intentes comprenderlo, solo se como tu bestia interna te pide que seas" los rugidos de las bestias se escuchaban estruendosos y llenos de dolor, mientras las garras y los colmillos eran clavados sobre la piel y sus movimientos ágiles solo eran comparados con los de un bailarín profesional en un campo de batallas.

" **¿de donde consiguen suficiente comida y bebidas para todos? **"

"la robamos, somos vagabundos del tiempo, huérfanos de un mundo siniestro que nos dio la espalda, intenta entender que nadie quiere cerca a un ser tan despreciable por su pasado como por su carácter"

"**ya no soy lo que era, me gustaría volver el tiempo atrás, hoy casi ago algo de lo que me arrepentiría toda la vida, y descubrí que tal vez mi mejor amiga se convierta en mi peor enemiga**"

"por que lo dices joven aprendiz"

"**un mal presentimiento"**

"tus instintos te dirán una cosa, tu mente otra y tu corazón no se quedara atrás, es difícil escoger lo que hay que hacer, si es para bien o para mal, si es lo correcto o no, por eso somos lo que somos, por eso estamos divididos por religiones, creencias o asta por el color de nuestra piel o nuestro acento, todas son ideologías que los demás tiene, pero nadie esta en lo correcto ni tampoco equivocado solo no sabemos que escuchar"

"**¿como aremos para acabar con los vampiros, lycaon?**"

"mi joven amigo, eres un cachorro todavía, con el tiempo lo sabrás, mientras te enseñaremos como conocerlos. Por favor acompáñame, deja que esta manada disfrute su obra sangrienta" lycaon se transformo en el híbrido de la luna llena, mientras el joven verde lo acompaño todo el tiempo.

Mientras en un lugar elegantemente adornado con piezas de arte francés y rústicos muebles de caoba, se llevaba acabo una reunión entre individuos reconocidos en la sociedad pero con un secreto oscuro que solo la dama de la noche puede guardar.

"tiempo sin verlo maestro"

"gusto en verte armand, quiero presentarte a mi acompañante" dijo el vampiro de mármol llamo a su acompañante, una bella joven de cabellos lavanda y ojos del mismo color, sus ropas eran de cuero con una capa azul rey que adornaba hermosamente su figura. Armand quedo maravillado con aquella vista hacia la dama oscura.

"mucho gusto mi nombre es armand y el tuyo joven señorita"

"mi nombre es raven"

_**continuara**_


	9. entre sangre y oro

ENTRE SANGRE Y ORO 

"Raven, hermoso nombre, tan oscuro como la persona que lo posee" el joven de cabellos negros y largos, mientras a el se acercaban una joven de dorados cabellos y hermosa figura, y un joven de aspecto árabe.

"usted debe ser el joven Armand ¿o debo llamarlo Amadeo o Andrei?" pregunto la dama oscura, mientras el joven vampiro tomaba su mano para besarla en cordial saludo pero se detuvo ante la pregunta.

"creo que mi maestro le a relatado algo de mi historia"

"se equivoca, yo solo lo supe"

"impresionante verdad Armand"

"en cierta manera maestro, Lestat o alguno de los otros sabe de la existencia de esta joven" Armand miro a su maestro diciendo la frase mas en susurro, pero mirando atentamente a la joven, quien se retiro para admirar las exquisitas piezas de arte vampiresco.

"no pero temo que cuando la conozcan, intentaran quitármela"

"¿tu debes ser la nueva compañera de Marius?" una voz grave llamo la atención de Raven, quien miraba las pinturas o solo fingía mirarlas para observar a los demás hijos de la noche con sus poderes oscuros, parecía que por su herencia destructiva los vampiros no se daban cuenta de que alguien los observaba, lo cual le daba ventaja a Raven de observarlos sin que ellos se percataran.

"¿y usted debe ser el joven Lestat?" pregunto en voz monótona mientras el joven vampiro se acercaba a admirar a la joven.

"deja lo de joven niña, a mi edad ya debería estar muerto"

"parece que no disfruta su inmortalidad"

"de que te sirve ser inmortal si te escondes como lo mas bajo de este mundo, temiendo al sol, esperando que sus cálidos rayos no te toquen para no encontrar tu tumba, en cambio dormir en un ataúd cálido y despertarte cada noche para probar de un elixir cálido y delicado"

"ese tal vez sea un placer que no tendré el gusto de experimentar" la mirada de Lestat cambio en duda, trato de indagar en la mente de la joven pero por alguna razón no podía entrar en ella. " te sugiero que no lo intentes, a menos que quieres sufrir un terrible dolor de cabeza" la joven miro los ojos del vampiro, sus ojos azules como el hielo solo mostraban rebeldía por una parte, pero por otra el deseo de saber a que se refería la joven.

" veo Lestat que ya tienes el placer de conocer a mi aprendiz"

"impresionante Marius, parece que vas mejorando con las décadas, es una joven extraordinaria, pero me gustaría saber a que se refiere ¿acaso su vida es diferente a la nuestra?"

"no sabes cuanto Lestat, no sabes cuanto"

" **obsérvalos mi joven amigo, criaturas repugnantes que gozan de sus lujos para gastarlos descaradamente, vanidoso con sed de lujo como de sangre, solo con verlos me enferman **"

" **vanidoso, lujosos, sofisticados, todo lo que tu no serás ¿por eso los odias Lycaon?**"

**"los odio por negarnos el derecho de existir, los odio por lo que son, no por lo que gastan en dinero"** los pasos del lobo fueron lentos y silenciosos entre las sombras del tejado, mirando por ventanas inexistentes para los vampiros quienes se regocijaban con su grandeza.

**"reconócelos por sus ojos, mira como brillan, sin que aya una luz que se refleje, mira su tez es blanca, pálida, como la porcelana, como la de un muerto que baga entre nosotros, mira sus labios, carnoso, pero con una pequeña elevación, por los colmillos que se abultan entre su boca, tal vez para un humano sea irreconocible, pero nosotros sabemos lo que son los colmillos"** lycaon miraba a su joven aprendiz, mientras señalaba los rasgos de los vampiros.

**"su aspecto es delicado y cuidadoso"** el joven verde dejo escapar, mientras lycaon solo atinaba a moverse entre las sombras para que los vampiros no percataran su presencia.

**"sus cuerpos son moldados por la mano de un artista talentoso, sus ojos son brillantes, sus labios carnoso, su piel hermosa como la porcelana, su caminar es como la de los gatos, elegante y cuidadoso. También recuerda que cuando un vampiro acaba de beber sangre, su piel se vuelve mas rojiza, sus ojos son mas oscuros, pero sus venas se marcan por su cara"**

Raven miraba a su alrededor, tal vez en las novelas o películas los vampiros parezcan criaturas excitantes, por sus secretos de ultratumba, pero eran criaturas aburridas, solo parloteaban cosas sin sentido, como los humanos de gran poder que solo se reúnen para dar envidia de sus lujos y pertenencias. Sus ojos vagabundearon entre las figuras que reinaban pero por su cuerpo recorrió un escalofría feroz, la presencia de los ojos que apuntaban a su cuerpo andante entre la multitud de muertos vivientes.

"¿sucede algo querida?" marius pregunto a la joven de cabellos lavanda, pero esta solo recupero su postura y en voz monótona contesto.

"no hay nada de que preocuparse maestro, y si me disculpa usted y los demás invitados me tengo que retirar" después de sus ultimas palabras la joven desapareció entre un a pintura angelical y una dolida.

**"¿sucede algo joven bestial"** el imponente lobo pregunto en el techo de un edificio contiguo, su joven acompañante había emprendido la retirada ya que su instinto animal le llamaba.

**"no sucede nada lycaon, creí ver algo, solo eso, y si me disculpas tengo que ir me"**

**"no te preocupes solo faltan 4 horas para que amanezca"**

**"lo se, pero no e tenido descanso en varios días"**

los minutos pasaron, mientras pesadamente su cuerpo entre las sombras se movía, y de la misma forma que salió entro por la ventana de su habitación. Su cuerpo pesadamente se dejo caer mientras retornaba a su figura habitual.

**"tengo tanto sueño que ni siquiera moveré un músculo para ponerme la pijama, pero me pregunto si la que vi con los vampiros era raven..."**al son de sus palabras cerro sus ojos lentamente pero fue interrumpido un sonido que aturdía sus oídos y el rojo que se pintaba el lugar.

"¡TITANES!" el líder llamo a los cuatro integrantes, quienes en poco tiempo se reunieron.

**"¿qué los malos no tiene un horario? A que desquiciado se le ocurre hacer alguna maldad a las 5 de la mañana"**

" a un desquiciado llamado slade" el joven maravilla respondió al chico verde, y en poco tiempo el quinteto salió a la búsqueda del villano.

Los laboratorios S.T.A.R. lugar de nacimiento de las nuevas eras de tecnología. Un robo era cometido esa noche, un sujeto enmascarado robaba un arma de destrucción de la bóveda de dichas instalaciones, pero sus planes fueron interrumpido por la llegada del quinteto.

"slade" fueron las únicas palabras del líder antes de dar la señal para que los titanes atacaran, los robots eran numeroso, pero los jóvenes les hicieron frente antes de llegar con el hombre de la mascara de hierro.

"son demasiados robots" los puños del joven metálico resonaban con la fuerza de sus golpes.

"temo que no dejan de llegar amigos" la joven extraterrestre daba con lo que podía, golpes patadas visión calorífica, todo.

"no se rindan equipo" el líder daba ánimos para luchar, pero no sabia cuanto tiempo aguantarían.

**"el chico verde se canso de tus juguetes de metal, así que romperemos algunas reglas en tu juego slade"** el chico bestia se transformaba en todo lo que podía, sus garras destrozaban piezas tras piezas, mientras el metal resonaba contra la fuerza de sus garras. pero para su desgracia por cada robot que destruía uno nuevo lo reemplazaba, prolongando la dura batalla.

"tu fuerza de voluntad es grande slade, pero si tienes problemas con mis amigos, tienes problemas conmigo" la joven de porcelana levanto la mano derecha y con solo tronar sus dedos, brazos creados con energía oscura arrastraban a los androides a los confines de un mundo subterráneo, dejando a la joven sola contra el criminal.

"impresionante, pero estas sola en esta pelea jovencita"

"tal vez pero yo no dependo de nada ni de nadie para existir" la joven gothika y el villano luchaban entre las sombras, mientras que sus golpes hacían que retrocedieran fuera de la vista de los titanes.

"eres muy resistente, tal vez deberías ser mi aprendiz" el sujeto de mascara bicolor se cubría de cada objeto que raven le lanzaba, al igual que sus golpes y patadas.

"eres un idiota, pensar en brindar tus conocimientos a alguien que nunca vendrá hacia ti tan solo por que piensas que te vas a morir, no necesitas un heredero slade, necesitas un psiquiatra"

"tal vez, te enseñe a respetar" después de estas ultimas palabras conecto una patada en el abdomen de la joven, provocando que cayera pesadamente al piso.

"pensé que eras mas fuerte. Pero solo eres una boca habladora. ¿por qué te escondes en la oscuridad raven¿por qué fijes maldad cuando no la posees?" lentamente su pasos resonaron mientras se acercaba a la joven lavanda. Provocando su ira interna, pero controlando su externa.

"serias un buen agregado a una selecta colección de villanos raven, harías cosas grandes, tendrías todo lo que deseas, con tan solo romper algunas reglas"

"no eres malo solo eres un egoísta de mente serrada que piensa en su bienestar antes de ver a cuanta gente lastimo para lograr lo que quiere. No eres un villano reconocido por tus logros, eres un rata de alcantarilla que ofende a los mismo roedores de agua sucia"

"que palabras tan duras para una boca tan delicada" con esas ultimas palabras slade sujeta la cabeza de raven y la golpea fuertemente contra el suelo de concreto, provocando mucho dolor en ella.

"haber si hacia aprendes a cerrar la boca" el villano soltó los cabellos lavanda que sujetaba, para dejar que la joven levantara su rostro en cara dolida llena de furia, mientras de su nariz la sangre corría lentamente.

"acabas de hacer la cosa mas estúpida de tu vida" la joven con su energía oscura sujeto a slade de cada extremidad dejándolo indefenso contra cualquier ataque de esta.

"¿por qué me escondo en la oscuridad? Por que tengo un secretito que nadie mas sabe slade. El sol me teme y la oscuridad también. Pero se que como buen muerto no dirás nada ni en el mas aya" la expresión de raven cambio súbitamente, sus ojos brillaban entre la oscuridad como los de un gato en la noche, mientras estos se encogían. En una expresión de satisfacción al ver una presa perfecta a su alcance. Sus pasos fueron silenciosos y cuidadoso como los de un gato, mientras su lengua pasaba por los afilados colmillos y limpiaban un poco de sangre que se resbalo del labio superior. El villano no podio gritas, raven le quito la mascara y le cubrió la boca mientras lentamente de su yugular bebía aquel liquido preciado.

Su sangre era cálida y deliciosa, ningún humano o animal que había probado le había dado un sabor tan satisfactorio. Años de rabia, celos, ira, traición, hicieron de aquel elixir rojizo, un veneno exquisito para su paladar.

Raven quería seguir bebiendo, pero lentamente el cuerpo se fue quedando sin vida, en un intento desesperado lo decapito. Pero se dio cuenta de que la sangre ya estaba muerta, al igual que el criminal.

Lentamente los robots cayeron, y los titanes corrieron al auxilio de su compañera, pero sus miradas de ira cambiaron a miedo a la terrible escena. El cuerpo inerte de slade en un charco de sangre en el piso, mientras la joven chica lavanda sostenía su cabeza decapitada y observaba cada rasgo que el criminal cubría con su mascara.

"raven tu..." el joven maravilla no daba crédito a lo que veía y decía, su compañera era una asesina, que aun después de haber acabado por completo con el criminal, el era también un ser humano y como tal debió ser juzgado, pero no de esa forma. Pero por alguna razón los celos lo controlaban ya que el quería ser el verdugo que le diera tumba.

"se lo que piensas robin, y te aseguro que es lo mejor. Es mejor ver su cuerpo inerte entre sangre con la seguridad de que solo su espíritu vagara por mundos infernales, que pudriéndose en una jaula de acero con la seguridad de que volverá a las calles a hacer lo que mejor sabe hacer" después de eso, limpio un poco de sangre del labio que ningún titán noto por ver el cuerpo decapitado del villano. Solo el chico bestia se detenía a observar a raven, sospechaba de su secreto, pero necesitaba saber mas.

_**Continuara...**_


	10. en sueños como pesadillas

_**EN SUEÑOS COMO PESADILLAS.**_

Durante las vagas horas de la noche, el joven de piel bosque se obsesionaba con pensamientos de la dama oscura. Esos últimos días lo llevó a pensar, en algo que no creyó que fuera real.

"pensaba que era mi imaginación, pero no, raven es un vampiro. Mi enemigo ¿que are? Maldita sea, ¿por qué yo?" su rostro se sacudió entre las sabanas y las almohadas, perdiendo su conciencia entre mundos de manta y seda. Sus ojos jugaron entre los espacios vacíos y desorganizados de su habitación, sin encontrar razón o respuesta a las preguntas que vagaban por su mente.

" de nada sirve matarme por respuestas que nunca llegaran a mi" su pesado cuerpo se incorporo flojamente, mientras que andaba por los oscuros pasillos de aquel edificio de concreto. Su mente solo vagabundeo por los callejones de dudas, concentrándose solo en una cosa, Raven.

Sin darse cuenta de la sombra que se encontraba al frente, asta que sus ojos jugaron entre aquellas figuras que borro de su mente todo lo que lo obsesionaba, y se transformo en una mirada llena de confusión hacia un solo espectro que en rostro sereno lo miraba fijamente.

"¿raven?" el joven de piel bosque no daba crédito a lo que veía. Era un sueño o una pesadilla.

"chico bestia... " su voz fue hermosa y casi inaudible, mientras que lentamente se acercaba al joven de piel verde, quien no dejaba de mirarla ya que para su sorpresa su cuerpo estaba completamente en desnudez mostrando su pálida piel.

"raven tu..." el joven no pudo evitar el sonrojo y la vergüenza, al ver a la dama mostrando la verdad, una piel porcelana, sin una peca de imperfección, solo en el se distinguían los contornos de cada músculo delicadamente pintados sobre esta y algunas cicatrices de hacia años.

"chico bestia..."lentamente la dama oscura se acerco, sujetando suavemente la cara del joven de ojos esmeralda, mientras el frió sudor bañaba el cuerpo de este en el nerviosismo. Pero sus dudas se fueron como vinieron siendo borradas por un suave y tierno beso que fue apenas un roce de sus labios. El joven la abrazo con fuerzas, como si de su fantasma tratase y no quería que se esfumara para irse al paraíso con los Ángeles, o al infierno con los demonios.

Su mano jugo sobre la espalda de porcelana, repasando cada línea de ella, cada músculo o cicatriz que se encontrara en su camino.

"raven... mi ángel oscuro" el chico de piel verde susurro suavemente sobre el oído de la chica, mientras ella solo le plantaba un beso.

Sus ojos cambiaron de rojo sin saber que pasaba, mientras en un repentino golpe de fuerza, sujeto a la dama oscura fuertemente, mordiendo su hombro derecho, clavando los afilados colmillos sobre esto y salpicando la blanca piel con tinta carmesí.

"¿chico bestia?" susurro raven mientras una pequeña lagrima fugitiva corría por sus ojos, y el solo la miraba con cara acecina esperando terminar con la vida de su joven amada.

"NOOOO!..." el joven abrió los ojos para descubrir su mundo de desorden, mientras que su cuerpo era cubierto por sudor frió, y tocaba su cuerpo en busca de alguna señal que le dijera si estaba en realidades o fantasías.

"fue solo un sueño... pero... se sentía... tan real" el joven de piel verde toco sus labios en busca de aquella tinta carmesí, pero solo encontró rastros de saliva fría y sudor. Paso su lengua sobre sus dedos para saborear aquel liquido, esperando no ser el vino preciado pero para su alivio, solo era agua de su cuerpo.

Mientras en la oscuridad de otra habitación, una joven de cabellos de hilo lavanda se encontraba leyendo una vieja novela de los condenados de akasha, una reina egipcia, que a su pueblo le quiso dar el mundo, sin pensar que el vampiro subsiste gracias al humano que quiso destruir.

"Akasha..." en voz baja, mas un susurro para el viento que para ella repitió el nombre de la reina, preguntándose si aun existía. Era imposible y poco probable, pero en el tiempo y el espacio solo se puede decir que lo mas acertado a una respuesta es lo que tu corazón cree que es lo correcto.

Observo cada letra, párrafo, puntos y comas en busca de alguna respuesta, en busca del saber que todo vampiro quiere conocer, sin éxito en su aventura de letras y palabras. Sus ojos cansados dieron un ultimo vistazo, antes de que una mano verde se posara sobre aquellas paginas bajando suavemente el libro, para descubrir el rostro de su compañero bestial, sentado sobre la alfombra, mirándola en una cara cálida y seria.

"¿chico bestia que estas haciendo en mi habitación?" pregunto en voz grave, a la sorpresa de no haberse percatado de su presencia, mientras que este lentamente se incorporaba, arrebatándole el libro y tirándolo, dejando que el sonido sordo inundara el espacio, mientras miraba su obra en forma seria.

"chico bestia sal de mi habitación" la joven de ojos lavanda miro las verdes esmeraldas del joven, sin poder evitar el sonrojo ante su presencia. Mientras este en suave voz, sujeto su cara y le susurro.

"los Ángeles tan bellos como tu deberían estar entre los sueños, no en una tierra de tinieblas"

"¿qué estas diciendo?" lentamente y sin darse cuenta sus labios ya estaban entre enlazados en un cálido beso, mientras su cuerpo se fundía en un abrazo que fue interrumpido por su voz tierna.

"dime que nunca dejaras que te corten las alas, mi hermoso serafín en llamas"

la joven se sentía tocada por aquellas bellas palabras, quería escuchar mas, quería sentir sus manos sobre su piel, pero no podía, su cuerpo le decía que siguiera dándole ese placer textual y auditivo, pero su mente hacia maromas entre los callejones de dudas. Lentamente y sin que su mente la perturbara, regreso el abrazo, hundiendo su cabeza en su cálido hombro.

Solo un segundo basta, un sueño hermoso en pesadilla se volvió, la sangre salpico sus ropas, y su alrededor, mientras que sus colmillos fueron bruscamente enterrados en su piel, en un brusco movimiento separo su cuerpo de su atacante, para mirar con dolor a su victima quien en una voz dolida y quebrada repetía su nombre suavemente.

"raven..."

"!NOOOOO!... ¡CHICO BESTIA!..." su cuerpo en el miedo se incorporo del mundo de seda y oscuridad que la rodeaban, para encontrarse con la realidad de un sueño perturbador, un sueño que su mente obsesiono.

"fue... solo un sueño" se dijo así misma para calmarse, pero su mente jugaba con ella, repitiendo el sueño en visiones que solo su mente podía producir.

"raven te escuchamos gritas ¿estas bien?" la voz del joven maravilla la saco de su letargo mientras que ella se disponía a contestar entre abriendo la puerta, pero por mas que quiso, no pudo, solo se animo a gritarle detrás de ella.

"estoy bien, solo fue un mal sueño"

"¿estas segura?¿no quieres hablar al respecto?"

"robin, estoy bien... solo necesito meditar"

"esta bien... si necesitas algo..."

"ya se robin, no soy una niña para esconderme bajo las sabanas de mis padres"

Después de esa breve oración el joven maravilla se retiro, topándose con su amigo de metal a mitad del camino a su habitación.

"¿y bien?"

"bastita solo tubo una pesadilla, dice que estará bien después de un descanso, toffu y video juegos" contesto el joven de metal a su líder titán, mientras este fruncía el entrecejo y miraba a su alrededor.

"algo tienen estos dos"

"y ¿que crees que sea?"

"no lo se cy, pero te quiero a ti y a star, mañana en el tu habitación"

"¿que vas a hacer?"

"debo saber que pasa"

continuara...


	11. between shadows

En un lugar oscuro y lúgubre donde los libros gobiernan, y las llamas de las pequeñas velas son la única señal de esperanza en ese basto vació, una silueta se encontraba en la lectura de un libro mientras en su escritorio de madera antigua bellamente tallada con patas de león, reposaban varios libros abiertos y hojas desgarradas en completo desorden mientras en el regazo de esta un gato de colores violáceos dormía cómodamente.

Under: lamento la tardanza...me entretuve leyendo la biografía de Vlad tepes y Elizabeth Báthory.

Mishy: son muy agradables las viejas leyendas transilvanas.

Under: son agradables... aunque son incompletas... y se vuelven absurdas cuando el humano agrega exageraciones para el agrado del sentido de las personas.

Mishy: ese fue el caso de Rasputin... aunque creo que disfrutas las versiones originales

Under: pensar que disney compro los cuentos para hacer imágenes tiernas y encantadoras arruina la originalidad del autor.

Morgan: under...hey saludos aquí a todas la bellas chicas.

Under: cuando una chica te haga caso tendrás 1500 años de vida y serias cenizas... y ella solo se molestaría por que manchaste sus zapatos.

Morgan: ¬¬ gracias por el apoyo moral.

_**BETWEEN SHADOWS**_

El día como la noche cambiaron de lugares, mientras las estrellas se congestionaban en el azul manto celestial, mientras los habitantes ya se hallaban dormidos o dominados por el alcohol o los placeres de la vida. Después que el sol se retirara de su trono, raven emprendió el viaje al ver a marius. Había calmado su sed con algunas ratas de un callejón oscuro, pues su mente era perturbada en la idea de matar por alimento, prefería morir de hambre que matar a un inocente o a un compañero titán.

El hermoso sonido de un cuarteto de cuerdas, lloraba en el ambiente de unos dedos bruscos ante el canto de estas. El arco golpeaba sin piedad las cuerdas con malevolencia haciendo la bella melodía estrepitosa y rápida, los dedos de marfil parecía no moverse sobre las cuatro damas cantoras mientras en movimientos rápidos el cuerpo y mecánicos el cuerpo autor bailaba como una marioneta sujetada por cuerdas que le ordenaban andar.

Mientras un pincel era pasado hermosamente dando color a uno hoja muerta, mientras la pintura realzaba la belleza de la musa pintada en colores oscuros contrastados con el blanco de su piel.

"jajá jajá... marius... impresionante, captaste su belleza y la inmortalizaste en pintura" el vampiro rugió en tono burlón mientras sus dedos no dejaban de jugar con la cuerdas de su violín.

"logre inmortalizarla en lienzo y carne... pero ella ya era inmortal"

"no le as contado sobre nuestra pequeña plaga verdad"

"no tiene caso que ella se preocupe por esa escoria cuadrúpeda... es nuestro problema... no el de ella"

"deberías... algún día se enfrentara a ellos y no sabrá por que"

"por eso yo estaré con ella"

"estas cometiendo el mismo error que cometiste conmigo marius..y ahora no me puedes controlar"

"lestat, tu rebeldía e impertinencia son algo que desde un principio no pude controlar"

"espero no interrumpo algo importante" una voz llamo la atención de los dos varones, y al mirar detenidamente observaron a la joven de cabellos lavanda serrando la puerta principal del penthouse de marius.

"en absoluto raven" dijo marius al saludar mientras se acercaba para caballerosamente tomar su capa y colgarla en el perchero, mientras lestat la observaba y se sumergía en sus propios pensamientos.

'como puede ser posible que no me percatara de su presencia'

"raven tal vez ya conozcas a lestat" la voz de marius llamo su atención mientras lo sacaba de sus pensamientos para observar nuevamente a raven y ser atraído por algo en ella

"ya tuve el placer" contesto raven después de sentarse sobre un sillón cercano admirando el violín que lestat había dejado hacia poco en el estuche sobre la mesa.

"raven saldré a ver unos viejos amigos... desean acompañarme o..."

"prefiero quedarme... apuesto que al señor lestat le servirá la compañía" contesto raven al sentir los pensamientos de lestat sobre su mente dándole una respuesta que esperaba de el.

"muy impresionante raven, debo admitir que me as cautivado" menciono lestat después de que marius saliera del penthouse y tomo el violín nuevamente afinando las cuerdas de este.

"lo tomare como un cumplido... aunque por lo que e observado en mis ultimas noches, los vampiros son seres delicados y vagabundos ataviados de joyas y riquezas"

"si eso somos... somos el demonio disfrazado de humano vestido con un disfraz de belleza material...con el largo de los siglos te acostumbras a algunas cosas, aunque debo aceptar que me es divertido gritarle al mundo que soy un vampiro, matar en publico y asta cantar en sus escenarios como cualquier humano, pero demostrando mi verdadera naturaleza" le joven toco el violín nuevamente calmando su frenesís y haciendo la tonada dulce y delicada.

"es un rebelde por completo... como lo llama su maestro... el príncipe impertinente"

"jejejeje... te gusta indagar en las mentes verdad... apuesto que ya a de saber sobre nuestros pequeños bichos"

"solo un poco... no indago en la mente de marius como lo ago en la de ustedes... dime lestat te suena el nombre de akasha" esas ultimas palabras llamaron la atención del joven quien en seco detiene el cantar de su violín y mira a raven con un poco de intriga.

"anoche tuve un sueño muy raro... una pesadilla tal vez, pero lo curioso es que leí un libro que en mi colección no se encuentra... y la ultima palabra que recuerdo es akasha"

"algún día lo sabrás raven" las palabras del vampiro fueron interrumpidas por el sonido del comunicador de la joven oscura.

"mis amigos me necesitan" tomo rápidamente su capa con su energía oscura y camino hacia la puerta "dile a mi maestro que lo veré mañana... fue grato charlar con usted" después de esas cortas palabras salió de la habitación y voló hacia donde los titanes se encontraban.

"¿dónde esta raven?" pregunto el líder, pero la joven de cabello lavanda apareció detrás de el causando la sorpresa en el cuarteto.

"lamento la tardanza... ¿qué sucede?" el hombre de metal se adelanto a contestar y señalo el cuerpo de un joven, completamente ensangrentado con marcas de mordidas en todo el cuerpo, sus ropas estaban bañadas en sudor y sangre mientras que la expresión de su tieso rostro miraba en miedo, sus brazos habían sido arrancados y tirado a pocos metros de este, su pierna derecha estaba torcida y fuera de lugar mientras que su estomago mostraba un orificio de tamaño descomunal.

"nuestro asesino en serie debe de es un enfermo mental" dijo la joven extraterrestre mirando la escena en escalofríos, lo que provoco solo nerviosismo en el chico de piel verde y la joven de cabellos lavanda. El joven verde toco la poca sangre que había en el suelo y luego miro su mano por un instante.

"**la sangre todavía esta tibia, nuestro asesino no a de estar muy lejos**" el joven verde miro hacia la oscuridad de la calle en vez de ver a sus compañeros, lo cual causo la impresión del líder.

"entonces hay que separarnos, si ven algo raro comuníquense de inmediato" los titanes aceptaron y salieron en todas direcciones.

El joven maravilla recorría los amplios techos en busca de alguna pista, algo que lo ayudara a averiguar sobre el asesino, su búsqueda lo llego a seguir unas vagas y solitarias huellas sobre la pared de un callejón, un andante que caminaba sin temer a la gravedad, las huellas de los zapatos estilo bota llamaban su atención, al igual de las huellas de los dedos y las manos largas y afiladas, al seguirlas llego al final se vio atrapado por los muros de ladrillo podrido.

"parece que un pequeño pajarito callo en la trampa" un voz chillona y aguda llamo la atención del joven quien después de mirar hacia atrás descubrió que se encontraba en completa soledad, su nerviosismo lo llevo a sacar su bumerang y sus pasos lentos y cauteloso retrocedieron asta toparse con algo que interrumpió su camino, al sentirlo miro con miedo un sujeto de gran altura cubierto por ropas hechas harapos y cubiertas de sangre y tierra, su rostro lechoso y sucio solo podía distinguirse entre las sombras de sus vestimentas, como horrible túnica del fantasma de la muerte. El joven maravilla en miedo se alejo pero fue interrumpido por otro espectro similar, mientras de las sombras salían muchos mas. Repitiendo en un eco espectral _los mortales que con los hijos de la tiniebla viven su sangre será su alimento_ el joven no entendía las voces graves y espantosas, por mas patadas y golpes que daba no podía alejarlos, no podía escapar, lentamente su cuerpo se vio cubierto por moretones y sangre de sus propias heridas, lentamente las sombras lo fueron consumiendo.

"han encontrado algo" pregunto el joven de metal mientras los demás titanes se reunían en el mismo lugar donde se hallaba el cuerpo

"nada, mi búsqueda fue vana" respondió la extraterrestre sin evitar una pequeña mueca de preocupación que resaltaba sus facciones de hermoso rostro nada natural.

"**nada**" respondió simplemente el joven verde, viendo llegar a la dama oscura, poniendo atención en los detalles de sus vestimentas que ya tenían días de ser nuevas.

"no encontré nada, dejaron pocas huellas pero solo eran pistas desorientadoras... ¿dónde esta robin?" pregunto la joven oscura mientras miraba al hombre de metal levantar su comunicador intentando contactar con el líder, pero eran inútiles sus esfuerzos.

"no contesta... tenemos que buscarlo"

los jóvenes volvieron al separarse mientras la dama oscura seguía las mismas huellas que robin comenzó a seguir, asta toparse con una sombra que la miraba atentamente, raven sin hacer caso camino hacia esta pasándola de lado, la cual solo en tono grave y burlesco solo dijo, _los mortales que con los hijos de las tinieblas viven serán su alimento _después de escuchar aquel eco espectral miro con atención el lugar donde se hallaba la sombra, pero ya había desaparecido. Sus pasos continuaron sobre el callejón donde quejidos y una respirar dificultoso llamo su atención, en miedo miro la escena completamente espectral, el joven maravilla se encontraba desgarrado completamente ensangrentado y al punto crucial donde su vida se acababa lentamente.

"rob... robin" la dama oscura se acerco hacia el y coloco su cabeza en su regazo mientras observaba las heridas que fueron provocadas por las diversas mordidas, intento curar sus heridas pero aunque estas se encontraban serradas a causa de sus poderes la falta de sangre lo tenia a pocos pasos de las puertas de san pedro. Cubrió al joven con su capa y lo cargo mientras comenzaba a levitar sobre los altos edificios mientras la preocupación la inundaba y solo repetía una y otra vez la misma palabra

"MARIUS"

_**continuara...**_

Morgan: wow genial otro vampiro en la historia

under¿quién dice?

Morgan: pues no...

Under: no se

Morgan: nadie te entiende

Mishy: elemental mi querido morgan elemental.

El gato salió de la nada cubiertos por ropas como las de sherlock holmes.

Morgan: tus mascotas son raras ¬¬

Under. Que querías mascotas comunes y corrientes que mueven la cola ladran o maúllan

Sky: holllaaaaaaaa!  
morgan:¬¬ rómpete una pierna!

Under: bien mientras sky y morgan se matan entre si yo despediré esto.

Franky: mira under soy tierno y bonito... soy desarmable, peludito y esponjosito... adóptenme.

Under: primero muerta

Franky: hee... ya estas muerta.


	12. brith

En un lugar oscuro merodeado por sombras y velas que iluminan escasamente el lugar.

Under: debo pedirles una disculpa a todos los lectores, ya que últimamente e estado atrasada en las publicaciones de mis fics, tal vez falta de tiempo, inspiración, motivación o causas de fuerza mayor. Pero se que han de estar algo decepcionados por mi impuntualidad. Nunca me e rendido, ni nunca me rendiré, y cuando diga dejare de escribir será por que este horriblemente enferma y no sepa lo que diga. Por que lo que me gusta hacer, nunca lo dejare por nada del mundo, si no puedo buscare otra forma de lógralo y otra pero lo are. Por que sinceramente, me gusta escribir, para ustedes, y para mi.

BIRTH 

"rob... robin" la dama oscura se acerco hacia el y coloco su cabeza en su regazo mientras observaba las heridas que fueron provocadas por las diversas mordidas, intento curar sus heridas pero aunque estas se encontraban serradas a causa de sus poderes la falta de sangre lo tenia a pocos pasos de las puertas de san pedro. Cubrió al joven con su capa y lo cargo mientras comenzaba a levitar sobre los altos edificios mientras la preocupación la inundaba y solo repetía una y otra vez la misma palabra

"MARIUS"

El vampiro francés se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos en la palabras de la joven oscura, mientras en un eco atroz y desgarrador se repetían en su mente esas palabras como millones de tambores tocados por el ejercito de los recuerdos rotos.

"akasha" dijo en un suave susurro, pero el estrepitoso ruido de la puerta azotándose lo saco de sus pensamientos, mientras miraba a su alrededor para que su mirada se topara con la joven, sosteniendo en sus delicados brazos al joven líder, moribundo y casi sin aliento.

"Lestat... ¿donde esta mi maestro?" la joven desesperada apenas podía sostener las palabras que decía mientras su mente se lleno de preocupación provocando que algunos objetos en la habitación se derritieran.

"Marius no a llegado, pero, ¿qué sucede?" lestat vio a robin sin el mas mínimo semblante en su rostro, mientras raven rápidamente lo recostaba en la cama del maestro.

"el es un amigo, fue atacado por unos vampiros"

el vampiro francés miro al joven maravilla por un momento, para después ver la mirada de raven, ese sentimiento de preocupación y angustia llamaron su atención, como los vagos recuerdos de su antigua vida humana, su hermano Augustin, su querida madre, sus compañeros el en viejo teatro francés, su querido Nicolás.

"lestat... tienes que ayudarme"

"no hay nada que pueda hacer, si no lo transformas en vampiro morirá desangrándose y si logra sobrevivir, se volverá débil y moribundo" el joven vampiro dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la terraza.

"mentira... despertara con gran sed y hambre, la misma hambre que sufrimos nosotros y no soportara la luz del día aunque esta no lo mate, estará moribundo, pero nunca débil, y su rabia será tal que no reconocerá a quien ataca... ¿no es así lestat?... ¿no es lo mismo que le sucedió a tu amado Nicolás?" la joven oscura dijo en un pequeño tono de reto mientras miraba al vampiro sin ningún rastro de sentimiento en su rostro, lo cual dejo a este muy sorprendido.

"muy inteligente querida, ciertamente, pero si lo dejas vivir... ¿quien detendrá su sed y hambre, ¿quien será la responsable de que una bestia ni vampiro, ni humano este suelto?"

"no intentes jugar conmigo lestat, tienes todas las de perder"

"tu tiempo esta corriendo y por la condición de tu amigo no le queda mucho" dijo lestat con una sonrisa torcida a lo cual raven solo atino a observarlo inexpresivamente mientras rompía la manga derecha de su traje dejando al descubierto su muñeca para morderla y hacer una pequeña herida sobre esta.

"si lo haces, es tu responsabilidad" el joven vampiro miro como raven se acercaba a robin y lentamente acercaba su muñeca a su boca. Rápidamente y sin pensarlo tomo la muñeca de la joven con fuerza clavando su mirada en sus ojos " ¿quieres que el sea igual a ti? ¿qué el viva en una sombra como tu? ¿qué le duela matar a aquellos que juro proteger?"

raven miro a lestat y con fuerza se libero de el solo para que el susurrara claramente y casi inaudiblemente "¿que el viva odiándote a ti y a si mismo?"

"la experiencia habla, pero si lo dejo morir, nunca me lo perdonare, por que moriré sabiendo que pude hacer algo para detenerlo, y no hice nada por dudar"

el joven lestat miro a raven por un momento recordando aquella tierna mirada de su querida madre, su amada Gabrielle, un ángel de hielo, el mas hermoso que aya sido pintado por la mano de un artista, con su larga melena dorada y su bien proporcionado cuerpo, luciendo como un ángel pintado por miguel ángel. Recordando aquella época en la que era el hijo prodigio, el hijo que había salido de su ciudad natal a buscar suerte como un actor. El hijo que dio todo por su madre asta la inmortalidad.

" te lo advierto, el no volverá a verte como antes "

"antes de esto, el me miraba con miedo, si me mira con odio o ya no me quiere volver a ver es mi problema" diciendo esto la dama oscura toma al líder en brazos pasando su muñeca por su boca, haciendo que la sangre cayera por su garganta inundándola de aquel vino rojizo. Mientras poco a poco fue recuperando la conciencia.

"ra... raven" la joven maravilla susurro entre quejidos mientras la joven solo le hacia un gesto de silencio, pero al saborear la sangre en su boca toda idea de su mente desapareció y todas sus emociones se arremolinaron entre las ansias de seguir probando aquel liquido.

Sin previo aviso el joven sujeto la muñeca de raven con fuerza como si quisiera arrancarse y siguió bebiendo golosamente de aquel vino tinto.

"robin... robin!" la joven gótica comenzó a sentir un agudo dolor, mientras sus fuerzas se iban perdiendo poco a poco. El vampiro francés miraba la escena en un gesto burlón mientras tomaba su violín y comenzaba a tocar una nota brusca y rítmica.

El joven maravilla soltó a raven al sentir un horrible dolor recorrer su cuerpo, se abrazo a si mismo intentado calmarse pero el dolor era interminable, la sangre de sus heridas cesaba su ritmo mientras estas se serraban completamente creando varias cicatrices y el joven quedaba inconsciente en la cama.

"no me causa gracia" dijo raven al escuchar una risa sorda, casi inaudible proveniente de lestat. El vampiro no dejo de tocar mientras miraba a raven por un momento, la sangre de su muñeca goteaba en un ritmo perfecto, hipnotizarte, haciendo que el vampiro se olvidara completamente de su música para admirar aquel encanto.

"deja de mirarme, amenos que quieras que te saque los ojos" las ultimas palabras de la joven, sacaron al vampiro de sus pensamientos mientras este la observo de una manera fría y guardo su violín en el estuche.

"y bien... ¿qué aras con tu nuevo juguete?" el vampiro se sentó en una silla cerca de la cama y observo con detenimiento a raven. "¿un esclavo, ¿un aprendiz, ¿un juguete pasajero?... o... ¿un amante eterno?"

"si lo transforme, fue para darle una oportunidad de vivir... no para mi beneficio, lo que haga el con su vida es su problema, yo solo le mostrare lo básico" respondió raven con una expresión molesta deteniendo el flujo de la sangre para curar su herida.

"si, eso hacen todos en un principio, pero después... es solo cuestión de tiempo"

"como dije la experiencia habla..."

"no me ofendas niña, he estado suficientes siglos para conocer este negocio, no juegues con tu destino, no elijas a tus compañeros eternos por simples corazonadas, no te metas en lo que no debes y manteen un perfil bajo ante los ancianos... camina con cuidado por el bosque caperucita, el lobo anda cerca" en un tono molesto el joven se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia la puerta saliendo del penthouse.

Raven miro a la puerta por un tiempo para después pasar su mirada hacia robin, su estado durmiente lo hacia ver tan tranquilo y relajado, mientras que su piel ya mostraba un color mas pálido de lo normal. Raven busco el ataúd de marius y coloco al joven maravilla mientras ella serraba las puertas y ventanas a la venida del sol, tomaba el violín de lestat con cuidado para comenzar a tocarlo en una tonada lenta que lleno la atmósfera del lugar.


	13. el miedo a la muerte

_EL MIEDO A LA MUERTE_

Los suaves ojos se abrieron dolorosamente, mientras miraba su mundo en una oscuridad casi tan clara que parecía que sus ojos se habían nublado, notando los detalles en seda blanca de su alrededor y el poco aire que corría por aquella caja de madera, los pensamientos corrieron como bestias hambrientas destrozando cada idea que había en aquella mente imperativa mientras solo podía pensar en una cosa, una prisión de madera donde el cuerpo inerte podía descansar sus últimos segundos los cuales se volverían eternos asta que el cuerpo se convierta en cenizas y la madera putrefacta por el paso del tiempo se desintegre con el peso de las nuevas eras.

El cuerpo cansado y adolorido recupero fuerzas a través del fantasma del miedo que lo apodero y comenzó a estruendosamente buscar escapatoria de aquella prisión de madera.

"auxilio... ayúdenme... no estoy muerto, alguien... quien sea... no estoy muerto!" los puñetazos resonaron en la seda cada vez mas arrugada y magullada por los golpes de la desesperación, mientras el joven intentaba liberarse de aquella prisión repitiendo una y otra vez las mismas palabras... no estoy muerto.

Aprisiono su cráneo entre los puños pudiendo reflexionar en aquel espacio reducido todo lo que había sucedido. Recordando aquellos fantasmas negros y harapientos que le habían hecho tanto daño, sus recuerdos viajaron cada vez mas lejos asta tal punto que logro recordad fragmentos de su pasado encerrados en su subconsciente, pero el mas doloroso fue, ver como a sus dos seres queridos, sus progenitores caer pesadamente provocando el silencio que se inundo por un sonido sordo de los dos cuerpos chocando contra el duro suelo, aquellos dos seres que los esperaban en el cielo y que ellos abrirían esa caja para sacarlo y vivir eternamente felices en el paraíso.

Imaginándose con alas y una aureola sobre su cabeza, pero su sueño cambio drásticamente a una siniestra pesadilla mirando como su hermoso plumaje era quemado y arrastrado por el enmascarado que obsesiona su mente a un lugar frió y siniestro para ser torturado por ángeles sin alas, ni remordimientos, para ver como su carne lentamente sangraba en un dolor agudo mientras era hervido en la lava de los ríos subterráneos.

"NO!... NO ESTOY MUERTO... ALGUIEN SAQUEME DE AQUÍ!" su voz resonó en su mente mientras pensaba lentamente en cada una de sus palabras y mirando a su alrededor mientras su paisaje interno no cambiaba pero su mental era cada vez mas un escenario tras otro, de cada momento de su vida.

"y ... ¿si de verdad estoy muerto?" el joven titán dejo de jugar con la madera y su cuerpo conoció el dolor de sus músculos y el cansancio mientras su mente vagaba plenamente por cada espacio de su universo

"que será de los demás, de mi... iré al cielo o al infierno... o tal vez me quede en el purgatorio" el joven miro sus manos llenas de su propia sangre y casi sin color manchando la delicada seda.

"¿que pasara con los titanes, mi equipo, con todo lo que cree, todo lo que hice, lo que construí con mis propias manos y con mi equipo... todo desaparecerá?" el joven imagino su preciada torre junto a sus compañeros felices jugando videojuegos, juntos como un equipo pero su rostro, su cuerpo desapareció de la imagen mientras lentamente el nombre del líder dejaba de pronunciarse en la torre y quedaba en completo caos y destrucción.

Pensaba en lo que no había hecho y lo que nunca había logrado, sus anhelos, sus sentimientos a si su preciosa dama celestial, las veces que había compartido ratos agradables con el chico verde y su compañero de metal, pero un rostro llamo su atención su compañera oscura mirándolo fría y sin emociones, todos los enigmas y misterios que la rodeaban, las extrañas sensaciones que le provocaba estar con ella, su nueva apariencia tanto física como sicología, todos esos misterios no se habían resuelto y moriría sin conocer la respuesta.

"raven" susurro para si mismo mientras encontraba la manera de recostar su cuerpo en una poción fetal y se abrazaba a si mismo recordando los últimos días.

"¿qué te a hecho cambiar?" sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una tonada suave en el violín recordándole lo que para Elisa significaba, la belleza sin cuerpo pero con voz hermosa. El joven se concentro en aquella bella tonada olvidando todo por lo que había luchado.

"la muerte me espera, mi momento a llegado... hice lo que tenia que hacer y asta aquí llegue"

'_ya te rendiste'_ un eco llamo a su mente. El joven líder miro a su alrededor pero su escenario nunca cambio, mas serró sus ojos y nuevamente se concentro en aquella bella tonada.

'_te hice una pregunta... acaso te vas a rendir así por que si?'_ el joven no abrió los ojos mas solo pensó en la realidad de la mentira.

"y si lo ago que, ya es mi fin"

'hay joven líder, el fin no significa el final de la historia, si no el comienzo de una nueva, finito, principio, todo es una circulo interminable, si son las doce comienza un día si son las doce termina otra pero existe y vuelve a existir una y otra vez'

"tus palabras no tienen sentido"

'el humano solo ve lo que quiere ver, al igual que tu solo escuchas lo que quieres, escuchas la canción en vez de mi voz y si pones atención escucharas el llanto del violín'

"no entiendo"

'te rindes joven líder, asta aquí quieres llegar, acaso no quieres terminar lo que empezaste, acaso ya le diste fin a todo y terminaras sin verdaderamente concluir tu obra'

"ya no tienen caso continuar asta aquí llegue, es mi fin"

"¿si te dieran una oportunidad de vivir la vida en la normalidad mortal y la oscuridad inmortalidad que dirías?"

el joven maravilla abrió los ojos lentamente para descubrir la tapa del ataúd abierta y salir tranquilamente de ella para descubrirse en un departamento, mirando a su alrededor notando las obras a los costados y la luz diurna del sol quemando sus ojos mientras miraba a la joven oscura sentada al borde de la cama leyendo un libro, su voz no la llamo, pero algo inquietante le decía que ella le debía muchas explicaciones.

"robin" su voz lo llamo en un tono de preocupación sacándolo de sus pensamientos mientras el solo se sentaba en la cama cansado y aturdido.

"¿qué sucedió raven?... ¿por que siento hambre y sed?"

la joven miro al líder mientras le entregaba algunas ropas que había encontrado a su medida.

"robin, lo que te voy a contar no debes decírselo a nadie mas, pero solo depende de ti creerlo o no"

**continuara...**


	14. la respuesta

dark-night-girl, con gusto te respondo dandote la lista de los libros de anne rice, tanto de crónicas vampirescas, como otros temas muy buenos…

La entrevista con el vampiro (interview with the vampire)

Lestat el vampiro (the vampire lestat)

La reina de los condenados (the queen of the damned)

El ladron de cuerpos (tale of the body thief)

Memnoch el Diablo (memnoch the devil)

Armand, el vampiro (the vampire armand)

Merrick

Blood and gold

Blackwood farm

Blood canticle

Pandora

Vittorio, el vampiro

La hora de las brujas. (the witching hour)

La voz del Diablo (lasher)

Taltos

Hacia el eden

Belinda

El rapto de la bella durmiente

Y la liberación de la bella

La fiesta de todos los santos

Un grito en el cielo

La momia ramses el condenado

El sirviente de los huesos

violin

_**LA RESPUESTA.**_

"un vampiro..." el joven susurro en una expresión sorprendida mirando sus manos y moviéndolas como si acabara de revivir.

"era la única opción para que quedaras con vida"

" así que soy un vampiro, y tu también. Un vampiro es lo que a estado asesinando a esas personas inocente!"

"yo que voy a saberlo"

"tu eres uno de ellos, debes de saber algo"

"no tengo mucho tiempo de serlo robin, apenas se algo de ellos y no creas que fue mi elección serlo, al igual que tu fui atacada por un vampiro quien me tomo como su aprendiz... aprende a vivir con eso o muere, dejando escapar esta oportunidad" la chica tomo una pequeña expresión de enojo mientras se acercaba al balcón y miraba la hermosa luna que viajaba por el firmamento queriendo ocultarse en el mar.

"ahora me vas a enseñar a cazar... a matar a aquellos a quienes juramos proteger!"

"basta... deberías saber que no solo subsistimos de sangre humana. Asta ahora he sobrevivido muy bien devorando criaturas mas pequeñas y bebiendo la sangre de las ratas del sótano. Pero si quieres morir solo pídelo y yo puedo darte el gusto" al decir estas palabras la voz de la joven subió de tono mientras sus ojos adquirían un brillo sobrenatural que hipnotizaba al joven maravilla y lo sumergía en sus pensamientos.

"no mires esto como una desventaja, gracias a estos poderes pudimos detener a slade"

"error mataste a slade, lo asesinaste, si lo hubieras detenido estaría en la cárcel"

"que prefieres, que este muerto sin la oportunidad de salir del infierno, o que siga con vida con la esperanza de unos días después volver a verlo cometiendo sus fechorías" la joven se acerco a robin mientras tomaba una botella que parecía de vino y se la daba. "bebe as de tener hambre"

"no quiero beber esta maldita cosa!" lanzando la botella, pero raven la toma en el aire con un movimiento rápido, para sujetar a robin del cuello sin que el tuviera oportunidad de parpadear.

"se que no la quieres, pero si no la bebes en una horas sufrirás un ansía y una hambre atroz que te aran matar mientras tu miras a tu pobre victima rogando piedad y tu no puedas hacer nada al respecto, confórmate con lo que te doy amenos que quieras verte como el asesino que queremos atrapar"

el joven maravilla miro a raven por un momento para tomar la botella y destaparla mientras se la empinaba, el liquido carmesí era exquisito, dulce y tentador. Mientras mas lo bebía mas hambre le producía... saboreaba gota trasgota inconsciente de sus actos mientras su piel tomaba color y sus venas se marcaban un poco para que sus labios se tornaran rojizos.

"calma, no bebas como si tu vida dependiera de eso..." la chica tomo la botella suavemente para quitársela al joven un momento mientras este respiraba agitadamente y sus rasgos faciales se habían marcado de tonos rojizos mas claros mientras se podían distinguir bajo sus ojos marcas de ojeras.

"bebe de la vida y te dará vida, pero nunca bebas la ultima gota de la mano de la muerte, por que te sumergirás en un sueño tan profundo que nadie podrá despertarte" dijo mientras tomaba una copa y servia un poco del elixir para entregársela al líder.

"así que ahora tengo que apegarme a tus reglas..."

"jejejejej... lo dices como si yo fuera tu dueña...tal vez te aya dando el don de la inmortalidad pero estoy en la misma posición que tu... también estoy aprendiendo"

"y déjame adivinar también tendré que dormir en un ataúd oscuro y levantarme cuando el sol duerma tranquilamente"

"mis poderes evitan que el sol me haga daño, y el ataúd no es una regla, solo es una forma de alejar al curiosos de nuestros sueños, no todo lo que vez en películas es cierto.. el vampiro será nocturno y tendrá naturaleza diabólica, pero ahora puedes vivir entre vampiros sin darte cuenta"

"entonces no sabes quien es el asesino que buscamos"

"estoy sospechando en una vieja leyenda que acompaña la historia de los vampiros de la mano. Pero no estoy segura, mi maestro no me a dicho nada... y me sorprende que te hayan atacado, los que con los hijos de las tinieblas viven serán su alimento" las ultimas palabras resonaron en su mente mientras tomaba una expresión pensativa.

"¿donde escuchaste eso?"

"antes de encontrarte, me tope con una sombra... eso es todo lo que dijo"

"sabes quienes son, son vampiros también?"

"como ya te lo dije apenas estoy aprendiendo..." la joven volvió a mirar por el balcón para tomar una expresión seria "será mejor que volvamos a la torre... ya va a amanecer y necesitas descansar"

"no hay tiempo tenemos que detener a un asesino..."

"eso puede esperar. No se si mis poderes tendrán el mismo resultado en ti... asta ahora... yo estoy a salvo del sol pero tu tal vez mueras cuando este salga... así que resígnate a la idea de quedarte en las sombras por el día... en la noche seguiremos buscando"

"y tu dice que no me tratas como si tu fueras mi dueña ¬¬"

"quieres eso o quieres ser mi esclavo y sirviente por la eternidad" la joven rodeo a robin con sus energía oscura mientras desaparecieran de la habitación al mismo tiempo que el sol emergía de las aguas para reinar el cielo.


	15. historia de un vampiro

HISTORIA DE UN VAMPIRO 

El joven maravilla no podía dormir, la luz del sol se filtraba por pequeños espacios de su cortina. Quería saber que se sentía, tenia ansias de ver que pasaría si el sol tocaba su piel, es calcinaría, se convertiría en cenizas o su carne no se vería afectada y sentiría un alivio al poder ser casi normal.

"necesito saberlo, necesito..." dio unos pequeños pasos hacia la cortina mientras se acercaba a los pequeños rayos de luz de las ventana y ponía su mano cerca de estos cerro sus ojos por un momento, pero no sintió nada, no había dolor, no sentía el aroma de la carne calcinándose ni siquiera había cenizas, nada. Su piel estaba completamente limpia, sin rastros de heridas. Lentamente se acerco a la venta y abrió las cortinas de forma brusca mientras esperaba que su cuerpo se calcinara, pero abrió los ojos para mirar el bello paisaje de la playa y la ciudad en un hermoso día soleado con pocas nubes adornando el cielo.

"el sol no me afecta... que alivio" el joven maravilla se cambio de ropas para caminar hacia el gimnasio para ver lo que sus poderes podían hacer, no sin antes pasar lentamente por la aviación de raven mirando la puerta de forma curiosa.

"he robin.. estas bien... raven dijo que estabas algo cansado y que era mejor dejarte dormir un rato mas" el joven de metal saco de sus pensamientos al líder titán mientras este le sonreía y lo miraba atentamente notando cada rasgo en su cara y sus componentes metálicos.

"wow" dejo escapar el joven maravilla ante su vista 10 veces mayor, el joven metálico lo miro curiosamente para tronarle los dedos cerca de la cara.

"hee... robin?"

"he... cyborg... este... quieres jugar video juegos?" el chico metálico miro a su líder de forma burlona y rápidamente los dos corrieron hacia la sala para prender la play station. El chico de metal movía el control de forma rápida al ver que su compañero aumentaba la velocidad de los movimientos haciendo que el juego sea mas fácil para el.

"heeee te patee el trasero pedazo de hojalata" grito el joven líder al haberle ganado fácilmente a su compañero de metal.

"no es justo... el control estaba arreglado... quiero la revancha!"

"no puedo, tengo que ir a entrenar un poco" dijo el joven felizmente mientras caminaba al gimnasio donde comenzó a levantar pesas. Pero estas eran demasiado livianas para el cada prueba que hacia todos los días parecían simples retos que podía superar. Y ya cansado de la facilidad de los retos miro a su alrededor buscando algo mejor mientras el joven verde aparecía en la puerta y miraba al líder.

"**no abuses de tus limites, si es demasiado fácil solo aumenta un poco la presión, pero no abuses de lo que tienes"** el joven verde salió del gimnasio y se perdió en el pasillo mientras el líder miraba a su alrededor nuevamente para salir de la habitación y sentarse frente a la computadora principal, pero la torre adquirió un color carmesí mientras que la alarma no dejaba de sonar.

"bien hora de la acción" el joven líder entusiasmado salió junto con sus compañeros al centro de la ciudad donde los hive robaban un banco una joyería y todo lo que tuviera valor.

"parece que nadie les a enseñado a no tomar lo que no es suyo" dijo cyborg mientras aparecía frente a mammoth y gizmo quienes asaltaban el banco.

"solo lo estamos pidiendo prestado"

"si, pero no prometemos devolverlo" dijo gizmo mientras sacaba sus patas mecánicas de araña y comenzaba a disparar a cyborg quien cargo su cañón sonico pero antes de disparar robin salto frente el y tomo dos de sus bumerang para convertirlos en espada y cortar las patas de gizmo con gran velocidad mientras le arrancaba la mochila de un solo golpe y el sin poder defenderse caía de sentón en el suelo

"que rayos paso aquí?" pregunto el joven metálico al ver los veloces movimientos de su líder.

Mammoth miro a robin de forma furia y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo para envestirlo pero este salta sobre el y lo sujeta de su melena para hacerlo falsear y azotarlo contra el suelo.

"te lo encargo cyborg" el joven líder corrió hacia donde estaba el chico bestia paliando con un chico con vestimentas oscuras transformándose en varios animales intentando mantenerlo en un solo lugar. Pero robin aparece detrás de el y lo toma de la capa para cubrirlo mientras sacaba una cuerda y lo ataba como si se tratara de un saco.

"**_oye ese era mío!"_**el joven líder solo lo miro con una sonrisa burlona mientras corría donde estaban raven y starfire peleando contra jinx pero el lanza uno de sus discos a sus pies haciendo que estos se congelaran dejándola inmóvil para hacer que una red cayera sobre ella.

"que rayos..." dijo la hechicera mientras no dejaba de lanzarle su energía, pero ágilmente comienza a correr por la pared y el techo para quedar sobre ella y golpearla con su bastón para dejarla inconsciente.

"robin eso fue..." dijo la joven extranjera mientras se acercaba felizmente y lo abrazaba

"bastante rápido, de cual fumaste" dijo cyborg mientras miraba a robin de forma curiosa.

"solo digamos que estoy haciendo mucho ejercicio"

" _**me canse de solo verlo..."** _dijo el chico bestia mientras raven solo miraba a robin y negaba con la cabeza para desaparecer de la vista lo cual llamo la atención del líder.

El día se fue como llego mientras el joven líder vagaba por la torre y se detenía frente a la habitación de raven para tocar suavemente la puerta mientras esta la abría un poco mostrando la mitad de su rostro.

"mmmm... hola quería saber si me podrías mostrar lo que puedo llegar a hacer"

"dime estas feliz con lo que eres?"

"he?" el joven líder la miro por un momento.

"me pareció escucharte ayer en la noche decir que serias un asesino y que no te gustaba la idea de ser un vampiro"

"hay muchas ventajas gracias a ellas pudimos detener a los hive"

"no abuses de tus poderes robin... amenos que quieras que los demás te tengan mas miedo que respeto" dijo la joven mientras serraba la puerta y el líder solo se quedaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.


	16. historia de un vampiro 2

HISTORIA DE UN VAMPIRO 2 

Te espero en el café donde nos conocimos aquella noche espectral, sentada en el mismo lugar donde te vi entrar y pudimos intercambiar algunas palabras. En mi mente predominan mis emociones de coraje y miedo, siento gran rabia ante la estupidez de robin, como se atreve a ver usado sus poderes sin ningún cuidado, de forma inmadura y irresponsable. Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos antes los susurros de algunos presentes. Los miro a escondidas, mi mirada baja al igual que mi presencia no llevo mi capa, el lugar no tiene suficiente luz para vislumbrarme.

Veo los monótonos tejidos unisex , la lozana joven americana con sus prendas militares verde oliva, con todas sus pertenencias en una mochila colgada en el hombro.

También alcanzo a ver a un viejo que viene aquí a menudo a contemplar los brazos y piernas desnudos de las jóvenes que pasan por estor rumbos, sus gestos se alimenta de pensamientos pervertidos.

Una joven un poco mas grande que yo se reclina sobre su silla y rompe a reír a carcajadas ante el comentario de su acompañante, un cigarrillo en la mano de ambos y dos tazas humeantes sobre la mesa.

Veo a estos mortales bajo una luz mas atenta. Me parecen tan frescos, tan exóticos y apetitosos. No... debo dejar de pensar así... yo no soy como ellos... yo no soy una asesina.

Puedo ver desde la puerta la llegada de un nuevo espectro, es un joven que no a de pasar de los 30, su cabello es corto de color castaño y sus ojos están escondidos tras unos lentes que al parecer los usa para leer. Aunque en mi opinión es solo una mascara mas. El joven me clava la mirada mientras se acerca lenta y cuidadosamente hacia mi cuidado su presencia. Desde aquí puedo percibir su loción, al parecer es un fanconnable, muy buena loción que lo llena de un aroma suave y exquisito. El joven se sienta junto a mi en el asiento vació no pide nada solo unos minutos de compañía, puedo notar que hecha pequeños vistazos hacia donde yo estoy, eso me irrito por unos instantes asta que yo rompí el silencio.

"si vas a hablar dilo de una vez.." el joven me observo con una tierna sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos café oscuro, mientras extendía la mano cortésmente en señal de saludo y yo se lo regresaba.

"mi nombre es David Talbot, y soy escritor" su nombre me pareció familiar, sus ojos, todo. Pero al escuchar su profesión me dieron unas ganas de salir de hay en ese instante y desaparecer, marius ya me habia hablado de el, un joven vampiro que quiere sacar al mundo nuestra existencia, a escrito sobre louis, armand, pandora, varios vampiros y a ninguno lo a dejado satisfecho, es un joven pertinaz que solo busca una nueva historia. Aunque he leído algunos de sus libros al verlo en persona me doy cuenta de que es una alimaña.

"lo siento pero no me interesa" pague la cuenta dejando propina sobre la barra para levantarme de mi asiento mientras el rápidamente se incorporaba y se ponía frente a mi. Su estatura rebasa la mía, pero no la de marius, es solo sangre fresca y joven ni siquiera tiene el siglo de ser un vampiro y aunque soy menor que el, me parece una basura y desperdicio de tiempo.

"solo dame unos segundo... estoy muy interesado en ti raven..."

"como lo estuviste con los demás, les sacaste provecho y los dejaste insatisfechos ahora largo tengo cosas que hacer" en un rápido movimiento pude esquivarlo para caminar hacia la puerta y salir de hay a paso tranquilo. Pude escuchar el sonido de la suela de sus lustrosos zapatos por la calle y su presencia tras la mía, era un inexperto que fingía ser vampiro. Pude haberlo hecho pedazos, decapitarlo, destazarlo, pero de que serviría, mañana estaría como una rata feliz en su alcantarilla.

"deja de seguirme y no me molestes" dije en un tono algo irritado mientras el me miraba con aquellos ojos cafés que brillaban tras el cristal de sus lentes.

"solo dame un minuto no te arrepentirás"

"escúchame bien no me interesa, no quiero hacer tratos con un falso intento de vampiros y quiero que te largues de mi vista ahora" rompí en rabia, el coraje que tenia hacia robin y este falso vampiro me hervían la sangre, pero mi mente se mantuvo al margen a cada momento asta que sus palabras volvieron a interrumpir mis pensamientos.

"que es lo que los otros te esconden y no te quieren decir... que es esta guerra oculta entre las sombras de dos especies dominadas por la noche... que es lo que le pasa a mi amigo verde para que se comporte mas como una bestia que como un hombre"

"¿que es lo que quieres?"

"ho no te molestes con un intento de vampiro como yo, sigue tu camino ve y busca a marius tal vez algún día te diga lo que yo te puedo decir en este momento" su molesto tono de voy me irrito, pero el tenia razón, marius nunca me dirá lo que quiero saber. Pero en cambio a David es demasiado estúpido, tal vez le pueda sacar mas información de la que esperaba.

"esta bien... dime lo que sabes" el joven me ofreció el brazo caballerosamente mientras yo se lo tomaba y caminábamos hacia otro café no muy lejano, no habia mucha gente y el ambiente era elegante lleno de fragancias dulces. Escogimos una mesa lejos de la gente para poder platicar tranquilamente y ordenamos dos tazas de café para deshacernos del mesero.

"quiero decirte que mi información como todo tiene precio" dijo mientras recargaba su espalda contra la silla para encender un cigarro.

"que es lo que quieres" lo mire atentamente mientras el clavaba sus ojos en el mesero quien servia las tazas y se hiba a su descanso.

"muy simple mi querida raven, quiero la historia de tu vida a cambio de la historia de mil vidas" lo observe durante poco tiempo mientras mi mente se volvía a inundar de pensamientos, David talbot el oportunista, sabia lo que quería, y daría cualquier cosa por tenerlo, no pude negarme el trato después de todo.

"esta bien... pero yo la escribiré con mi propia mano y pulso" mire como david daba una sonrisa retorcida para alzar la mano y yo se la estrechaba para después tomar sus lentes y limpiarlos.

_**Continuara...**_

Lo se de nuevo muy poco, pero bueno me la he estado pasando de dibujo en dibujo últimamente y mi inspiración esta volviendo poco a poco, aparte me acaban de prestar el libro de Pandora y me estoy dando mi tiempo para leerlo, también quería agregar a David ya que se me hace un vampiro muy molesto pero gracias a el los demás sacaron a flote sus historias. Si se preguntan por franky esta por hay modelando, descubrimos que adora la cámara y pues que le podemos hacer.


	17. truco y trato

A todos los lectores les debo una disculpa por haberme ausentado tanto tiempo y pues por no haber actualizado mis historias, asta ahora me di un tiempo y créanme necesitaba desquitarme escribiendo algo, intentare no retrazarme tanto con el único favor que les pido de recordármelo.

**Truco y Trato**

"no puedo creer lo rápido que aceptaste querida" dijo al volverse a poner los lentes para mirarme con una sonrisa falsa.

"no soy tu querida... y me interesa la información que te puedo sacar...así que habla"

"jejeje... mis años de experiencia me dicen que... no hay peor enemigo del cual se deba uno cuidar que una mujer inteligente... te veré mañana a la misma hora... tráeme tu historia y yo te daré lo que quieres.."

su actitud me molesto, solo me incorpore de mi asiento y camine hacia la salida, ya no me interesaba nada. Todavía faltaban horas para que el sol saliera, pero la falta de sueño de las ultimas noches me había agotado. Necesitaba descansar un momento.

La torre estaba bañada en oscuridad, todos los espectros que la rodeaban dormían, asta el joven maravilla descansaba, tratando de olvidar lo que era para tratar de llevar una vida normal. Pero había algo que no estaba bien. Faltaba alguien. Alguien que seguía sus andadas esa noche fría.

El olor no me molestaba, la humedad menos, tampoco la compañía. Los lycanos tenían una vida simple, peleaban entre ellos y apostaban al mejor, los ganadores gastaban sus premios en sus pequeños vicios, drogas, alcoholes baratos o placenteras compañías, orgasmos de alquiler que solo saciaban su lujuria llenando de sangre la cama para reírse en la cara tiesa de sus pobres victimas.

Me sentía cansado de aquel circo, solo quería llegar a la torre y tumbarme sobre mi desarreglada cama.

"te sientes bien joven verde?" dijo lycano acercándose a paso lento y tambaleante con una botella de cerveza en la mano.

"**si, solo algo cansado... regresare a la torre... solo estoy pediendo el tiempo aquí**" me levante de la silla de tubos metálicos para comenzar a caminar a la salida del callejón, pero el sonido del cristal roto llama mi atención, mi vista se desvía ligeramente notando pequeños ríos de licor sobre la pared y algunos pedazos relucientes de vidrio empapados de este sobre el suelo.

"jejejeje... no aprendes nada joven cachorro por que no saber poner atención" lycano se acerco lentamente hacia, no estaba borracho, solo fingía estarlo, sus ojos no mostraban cansancio y sus pasos no eran torpes sino ágiles.

"**será mejor que tu también vayas a descansar**" murmure al mirar su silueta acercándose hacia mi, luego se detuvo me puso la pesada mano en el hombro y con una sonrisa que desenmascaraba sus colmillos me abrazo, al principio creí que solo estaba jugando, pero poco a poco fui perdiendo el aliento, mis huesos comenzaron a tronarse y no podía agarrar suficiente aire. Intente zafarme pero el no cedió. Inmediatamente me transforme en una serpiente, pero el me tomo de la cabeza y la cola para comenzar a estirarme con fuerza. Mi cuerpo reacciono y me transforme en un gorila pero el rápidamente salto sobre mi y me sujeto de los puños contra la espalda en una incomoda pose que me obligo a cambiar en un león, pero lo volvió a hacer, de una forma o otra no importaba cuanto cambiaba el encontraba la forma de inmovilizarme, asta que me rendí, tome mi aspecto normal y el solo me soltó.

"y... ¿que aprendimos hoy?" dijo para sacar un pequeño cigarro algo arrugado y maltratado para encenderlo y pasárselo por el labio expulsando suavemente el humo del tabaco.

"**que me va a doler mucho en la mañana**" dije adoloridamente robándome la cabeza intentando entenderlo, pero el en una sonrisa burlo me miro y luego a los demás.

"la confianza amigo... la confianza... algo tan valioso pero a la vez destructivo, debes aprender en que confiar y cuando confiar"

"**a que te refieres solo me pateaste el trasero**"

"numero uno confiaste en un indefenso borracho, numero dos te confiaste en tus fuerzas y numero tres te confiaste en tus poderes...es cierto que no tenemos limites y podemos hacer lo inimaginable pero...también tu oponente... tenlo en mente"

"**gracias por la enseñanza pero no era necesario tanta violencia**"

"jajajaja... lo es... es este mundo siniestro si no eres fuerte no sobrevives... ahora vete te quiero aquí mañana ara un trabajo especial"

"**si, si como sea...**" dicho esto me transforme en un halcón y salí rumbo a la torre.

Mi suave descenso sobre la azotea solo fue acompañado del eco de mis pies al chocar contra el suelo, entre a la t de concreto mientras esta se bañaba en oscuridad haciendo cada sombra una figura en un baile atroz mientras la luna se filtraba por los cuadros de cristales pálidos, entre a mi habitación tan tranquila y silenciosa, me tumbe en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño. Pero no podía, mis párpados pesados no se juntaban para perderme en la inconciencia del mundo de nunca jamás.

Me quede pensativo, sumergiéndome en los confines absolutos de mi mente asta que sentí un llamado, un eco alejado de una voz femenina pidiéndome ayuda. Me incorpore pensando que era tal vez mi imaginación pero la voz se hizo mas fuerte y desesperada. Me levante y salí de mi habitación buscando una respuesta pero poco a poco me daba cuenta que la voz no venia de la torre si no de la ciudad. Silenciosamente salí de mi cálido hogar y volé rápidamente hacia donde podía escuchar el grito, el cual se hacia cada vez mas fuerte.

Al poco tiempo pude vislumbrar a una joven la cual corría rápidamente tratando de salvar su vida de dos tipos en motocicleta, los jóvenes armados con cadenas se divertían haciendo piruetas a su alrededor espantándola haciendo que el miedo fluyera por su cuerpo.

Sin pensarlo me transforme en un gorila y salte a la primera motocicleta tirando al joven que estaba en esta para estrellarla contra la segunda y saltar asta donde estaba la chica para tomarla de la mano y salir corriendo.

"**vamos rápido!!!"** la chica me obedeció, era una joven hermosa de cabello castaño claro sus ojos eran verde turquesa y su piel blanca. Vestía una minifalda negra con una camisa blanca ceñida al cuerpo y una chaqueta negra que combinaba con la falda, sus botas asta la rodilla eran de tacón alto de lo que parecían ser Andrea, y su piel emanaba a Chanel. A los pocos minutos doblamos en una esquina, pero al percatarme que nadie nos siguiera el olor de la pólvora me despertó y pude sentir como el piquete del acero hería mi cuello mientras mi vista se volvía borrosa y caía al suelo completamente inconsciente.

**continuara**


	18. el veneno

**El veneno**

"dime Sagitarria ¿que estamos esperando?" podía escuchar una voz masculina y metálica, mi oído se había agudizado desde mi transformación y podía escuchar mas allá de lo que oía antes.

"a que despierte Valdox… si lo matamos ahora, no sabremos donde están esas bestias y decepcionaríamos a la jefa" el susurro de la voz femenina en la que me perdí horas tempranas golpeo el ambiente mientras trataba de abrir mis ojos lentamente, la luz los inundo, mientras los pocos reflejos distorsionados y borrosos tomaban forma ante mi para mirar a la joven. Sus brillantes ojos turquesa tenían ese brillo maliciosos que resaltaba en la oscuridad que adornaba la habitación, la única fuente de luz eran los ojos de Valdox, un joven alto y moreno, su complexión musculosa y su cuerpo estaban cubiertos por extrañas ropas metálicas que me recordaban a mi viejo compañero, sus ojos brillaban de un amarillo intenso como dos pequeños faroles, mientras esa luz recorría mi cuerpo buscando algo.

"**¿Quiénes son ustedes?... ¿Qué quieren de mi?**" logre liberar en una voz débil, buscando una luz de fuerza en mi interior pero mi cuerpo pesado solo podía obedecer a la ansiedad del colapso y el cansancio.

"me sorprende que sigas con vida… después de todo el sedante que te di era una potente combinación de venenos" dijo Sagitarria antes de sujetarme de la barbilla y examinarme. "me sorprende… que espécimen mas interesante y a la vez… tan…"

"no vale la pena perder nuestro tiempo en hibrido-morpho del clan lycano… hay que matarlo de una vez y buscar a los grandes" la voz de Valdox se alzo, mientras la joven solo daba una risita casi inaudible examinándome los ojos mientras los suyos se volvían blancos. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"que aunque esta sea una presa pequeña… tiene gran valor… sabe donde podemos encontrar al alfa de los lycanos… también tengo sospechas de que sabe donde podemos encontrar una presa vampirica" mis ojos no pudieron ocultar una expresión de sorpresa ante sus palabras, podía sentir sus dedos rozando mi barbilla para soltarme y mirarme sádicamente. "Valdox, analízalo dime que obtienes y si es necesaria la violencia para sacarle información… no lo mates"

"como ordenes" Valdox se acerco a mi para sacarme una muestra de sangre y alejarse en la oscuridad, me quede en completa soledad cubierto por barrotes de miedo y ansiedad, sentía toda la adrenalina recorriendo mi cuerpo, enloqueciendo mis sistema nerviosos, mientras mis músculos pesados pero plásticos solo sentían el cansancio. No paso mucho rato asta que Valdox apareció entre las sombras, manteniendo una distancia amenazante e imponente dejando relucir una estatura de 2.10.

"Sagitaria no quiere que te mate, pero nunca dijo que no te podría lastimar tortuosa, lenta y dolorosamente" su mano izquierda aprisionaba algo, algo pequeño y de cristal pude notar el un pequeño brillo que se asomaba entre las cortinas carnosas de sus dedos. Lentamente fue liberándolo mostrándome un pequeños frasco con un liquido rojizo. La pequeña prisión de cristal impedía que escapara algún olor o gota errante de liquido que pudiera distinguir. "¿sabes que es esto duende?"

"**no se, ni me importa"** solté un fuerte grito, mientras mis cejas se clavaban sobre mis ojos, mostrando una expresión furica de mi estado ansioso por quererme liberar de mi prisión.

"debería de importarte duende, esta pequeña gota de sangre, contiene la suficiente información genética que puede crear el veneno mas poderoso, pero… este veneno no afectara a nadie mas que a ti, con el simple rose de tu piel, sucumbirás hasta la muerte" solte una pequeña risa inaudible mientras mi rostro se distorsionaba en una sonrisa, casi espeluznante ante la poca luz que había en la habitación.

"**si mal no recuerdo, la mocosa dijo que no me mataras"**

"ho si, pero no dijo que podría torturarte con mi pequeña contribución a las artes oscuras y ciencias mágicas" sujetando mi brazo con fuerza procedió a tomar una especie de varilla, una luz roja brillaba desde su punta mientras que este pequeño ojo al contacto con mi piel, derritió inmediatamente las capas superiores abriendo una pequeña herida, después de esto coloco un parche que se congelo con mi sangre, volviendo a regenerar mi piel instantáneamente.

"**grrr… ¿Qué rayos estas haciendo?"** mire rápidamente con la sensación picante de mi piel al sentir el rayos y el parche penetrar mi piel, mientras sentía como dejaba caer una gota de veneno sobre esta herida.

No habían pasado ni el segundo cuando mi mundo se oscureció, sentía el aire, sentía el calor y el frió aprisionando mi piel, pero nada a mi alrededor, era como si mi mundo se hubiera destruido y una inmensa sobra de tinieblas hubiera cubierto con su manto todo mi alrededor. No sentía dolor, no sentía miedo, mas bien la fría de un sentimiento inexistente que carcomía mi pecho congelantemente, mandando sensaciones estáticas y heladas por todo mi cuerpo. Un vació recorría mi mente y mi cuerpo en una horrible sensación estática.

La oscuridad era inmensa hasta que pude percatarme de varios pares de ojos rojizos rodeándome, pequeños flashazos de luz descubrían a animales en los que me había transformado a lo largo de mi vida, todos verdes y con una aspecto feroz. Cada uno lanzándose soltando un rugido desgarrador, rasgando mi piel, destrozando mi cuerpo en terribles notas de dolor con cada rugido y aliento soltado por los feroces. Mi piel contra las fauces y las garras gritaba a sangre la música del dolor indescriptible mientras de mis labios no se liberaba ningún sonido.

Las imágenes se fueron como vinieron despertando en una calida y suave cama, mis manos eran mas pequeñas, eran las manos de un niño mientras que mis ropas miniaturas acopladas a mi cuerpo eran de divertidos colores, de pronto a mi desordenaba habitación entro la visión de una imagen que creí no volver a ver. Mi querida madre entraba con su amplia sonrisa y se acercaba a mi cama para saludarme a un nuevo día como lo hacia siempre. Su rostro era tan hermoso y angelical como recordaba, pero sus arrugas cada vez mas se marcaban en su piel desfigurándola lentamente como la será al fuego. El calor inundaba la habitación mientras que de mi madre solo quedaba un charco de lo que solía ser, marcado en el suelo de mis recuerdos mientras estos se volvían más lejanos como mis pesadillas.

Creía estar en el suelo abrazándome a mi mismo sin sumergido en la tristeza el dolor y la agonía, mi cuerpo cubierto por mi propia sangre estaba desnudo y casi podía sentir heridas reales abriéndose con cada movimiento de mis músculos. Sus manos calidas, las caricias de aquellas manos eran una sensación tan delicada como el de una rosa contra el concreto, tan suave como la seda, mis ojos podían distinguir su silueta desnuda junto a mi, quería abrazarla en ese momento, pero temía lastimarla, temía mancharla con la sangre de mis heridas, y de mis miedos el pánico domino mis huesos fríos en otro nivel de dolor.

"¿y bien Valdox?" podía escuchar la voz de la joven en mi mente como un eco silencioso.

"jeje… fue fácil… todo lo que necesitas esta aquí Sagitaria"

El pequeño reloj resonaba en su tic tac de horas en el viejo reloj, las pequeñas nubes de vapor de los cafés resaltaban en la luz tenue del café mientras una joven ya conocida esperaba a su acompañante. Hasta que sus ojos encontraron lo que buscaba con tanto esmero, el joven vampiro de cabellera castaña, en una mesa en la oscuridad de las sombras.

"hola querida… me trajiste lo que te pedí" dijo el joven recargándose en el respaldo de su silla mirando a la joven dama oscura, la cual metía su mano en su capa mostrándole un pequeño libro con pasta rojiza. "perfecto… puedes hojearlo un poco" la joven oscura sacudió las hojas frente al vampiro comprobándole que cada pagina estaba escrita delicadamente mientras la joven guardaba rápidamente el libro antes de que David pudiera tomarlas.

"dime antes lo que quiero saber"

"muy bien… un trato es un trato querida" susurro mientras tomaba sus lentes para limpiarlos

**Continuara**

Y como dije antes… volví… para quedarme… quien sabe…


	19. Las revelaciones

**Las revelaciones**

"apuesto que… como toda buena admiradora de las ciencias y artes oscuras debes de conocer muy afondo lo que hay oculto entre las sombras" susurro David mientras volvía a ponerse sus lentes, un pequeño destello resplandeció de estos ocultando sus ojos en un brillo absoluto, aunque su mirada estaba clavada en la dama oscura.

"¿oculto entre las sombras?... ¿hablas de los vampiros?" la joven dama interesada en la conversación avanzo hacia el asiento mas próximo y se sentó justo frente a David susurrando perfectamente audible para el pero inaudible para los demás.

"no solo de los vampiros… hay millones… miles de razas de seres desconocidos querida… de donde crees que los escritores sacaron tanta imaginación para describir perfectamente a los dragones… sirenas… hadas… vampiros… lycanos" sus ultimas palabras las remarco con una sonrisa burlona dejando que sus lentes resbalaran sobre su nariz.

"ahora entiendo"

"no, solo crees entender… pero no te puedo revelar los secretos de esas criaturas asombrosas… solo de nuestra estirpe y nuestra guerra milenaria" jugando con sus dedos sobre el suave mantel escarlata guardo silencio un momento para tragar un poco de saliva y dar un vistazo a su alrededor sin girar la cabeza en lo absoluto. " desde que el hombre era joven y la tierra apenas aprendía a dar frutos de su vientre nuestra raza a andado por la tierra reclamándola suya, en nombre y beneficio de los nuestros, el humano siempre ha sido nuestras mascotas, siempre han sido nuestro alimento y nunca dejaremos de pensar en otro fin para esa basura insignificante"

"que interesante David… a pesar de provenir del vientre humano te atreves a insultar a la raza que vio nacer… jejeje… si mal no recuerdo los vampiros no se reproducen… así que necesitan al humano para sobrevivir mas de lo creen"

"muy lista mi querida dama… pero eso es lo que nos enseñan los ancianos" susurro David casi inaudiblemente para los oídos de Raven, un eco molesto resonaba en sus tímpanos mientras su voz corría por el aire oscilante del vapor y el humo de las velas.

"¿te refieres a Marius?" pronuncio Raven después de una breve pausa mientras su acompañante solo soltaba una pequeña risita molesta. El ambiente tranquilo del café había silenciado mientras que los entes a su alrededor parecían estar estáticos tan lejanos a la platica como del mundo.

"no pequeña… me refiero a criaturas atroces, los padres de nuestros abuelos… aquellos que nacieron de la cenizas del desperdicio de la tierra y se volvieron criaturas monstruosas que a pesar de ser humanas sus hermanos exiliaron de su mundo por el pequeño defecto del nacimiento… aquellos que bebieron la primera gota de sangre de las venas de la tierra y se saciaron con los seres vivientes del mundo, aquellos que aprendieron a matar para sobrevivir antes de morir… hablo de los que no deben ser nombrados, en ninguna lengua" David guardo silencio susurrando en voz baja las palabras "no deben ser nombrados" mientras miraba atentamente a la dama oscura.

"¿ellos todavía viven?"

"claro querida… pero el mundo es tan grande a pesar de que el destino es pequeño y engañoso, si ellos no existieran, no existiríamos nosotros, aunque… es una completa mentira que nos moriremos si matan a nuestro padre o a nuestra madre… ellos morirán y su sangre de nosotros, pero de nosotros nace el virus vampirico que despiertan con la suya"

"por eso se alejan de sus hijos cuando sienten que ya no son los maestros de las marionetas" susurro Raven bajando suavemente la mirada, su mente se adentraba en pensamientos tan lejanos que parecían estar a millones de años luz, tras el recuerdo de la ironía de los pasados días de su renacer.

"pero no son los únicos ancianos querida… nuestro hermano mortal de sus hacienda inmortal exilio a toda criatura diferente a el y solo se quedo con los que eran útiles y les podía sacar beneficio… todas las criaturas de las sombras tanto como del día nos unimos en las prefundidas de lo desconocido donde el hombre no puede llegar para desaparecer de su vista… pero las criaturas de la luz y de la oscuridad en silencio crearon su propia guerra y entre guerrillas todas la razas terminaron odiándose… al punto de matar para sobrevivir" David hizo una pausa para recobrar el aliento, sus ojos parecían achicarse bajo sus parpados mientras un suave aire jugaba con la pequeña llama de la vela. "no se como ni por que comenzó la enemistad de nuestras razas… pero… los lycanos son nuestro mas temible enemigo"

"¿los lycanos?... hombres lobo"

David asintió suavemente mientras sus lentes se resbalaban un poco de su nariz revelando aquellos ojos oscuros sin ningún brillo en estos. "la mordida de un lycano contiene el veneno suficiente para matar a un vampiro, son cazadores diurnos tanto nocturnos, ágiles y fuertes, pero no te diré mucho sobre su capacidad intelectual… sus lados bestiales no les permite razonar en la batalla… tan poderosos… pero tan naturales… hasta ahora han aprendido a controlar su transformación… y tenemos idea… aunque no es mucha la información recabada que han aprendido las artes mágicas en su beneficio"

"¿lycanos con magia?"

"hasta ahora solo hemos encontrado y exterminado a jóvenes… recién nacidos de los brazos del salvajismo… pero no hemos capturado a los fuertes ancianos poseedores de los secretos milenarios que oculta su raza… tal vez subestimamos a nuestro enemigo… pero estos tiempos de calma…revelan una tormenta en el horizonte, y tal vez te toque participar en la nueva guerra de sangre" la luz de la vela bruscamente en un baile dolido extinguió su vida mientras la joven oscura se levantaba de su asiento, David hizo lo mismo acercándose a ella levantando suavemente su mano derecha. "ahora cumple con tu parte del trato querida"

"por que no… me diste toda la información que necesito y hasta mas que excave de tu distraída mente mientras hablabas" pronuncio Raven remarcando un pequeño tono burlón tras su voz sacando el libro y extendiéndolo hasta las manos de David, pero, con el roce de sus dedos el libro comenzó a quemarse volviéndose cenizas que se esparcieron con el viento.

"¡¿¡¿Qué demonios?!?!"

"lo siento David pero mi historia es un secreto que no pienso revelar" en un paso rápido salio del café dejando perplejo a su acompañante mientras este con una mirada furica permanecía estático mirando pequeñas manchas negras en sus manos de las cenizas esparcidas.

"**mmm… ¿que sucedió?**" un dolor casi insoportable dominaba en su cuerpo mientras este débil y agotado se encontraba intacto, la oscuridad reinaba en la habitación recordando las pasadas horas, todas las visiones que había tenido, todo lo que había sucedido eran tan borroso y brusco recuerdo torturante que le traía solo dolor y lagrimas entre mezcladas con sentimientos ardientes en su pecho.

Su brusco y cruel vigilante había desaparecido hacia horas y sus manos se encontraban atrapadas. Logrando acumular las suficientes fuerzas para trasformarse en un gorila y liberarse antes de caer de cuclillas al suelo intentando recuperarse, sus pasos fueron lentos y cansados buscando una salida en ese laberinto de oscuridad sin encontrar rastro de algo que lo ayudara escapar.

El silencio era atroz mientras el goteo de las tuberías enloquecía en un tic tlock como un reloj sin hora ni paz. Sus ojos cansados lograron distinguir un rayo de luz entre las sombras para encontrar una pequeña abertura no más grande que un metro para escabullirse por ella y salir por un callejón. Su mente no podía concentrarse en el dolor mientras que a paso lento y mortal buscaba una forma de regresar a su querida torre.

"**una vez mas chico bestia… tu puedes hacerlo"** susurro para el mismo mientras que su cuerpo cambiaba de forma transformándose en un halcón, su vuelo lento y tambaleante reflejaba el dolor y el cansancio de su cuerpo aterrizando a duras penas en la terraza de su hogar cayendo en la inconciencia sin darle tiempo de si quiera entrar en esta.


	20. La sociedad de la piedra escarlata

La sociedad de la piedra escarlata

**La sociedad de la piedra escarlata**

"chico bestia despierta"

"amigo por favor despierta"

"chico bestia"

Los susurros bañaban su mundo de ensueños, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un sudor frió que inundaba en escalofríos su piel, sus parpados pesados lentamente se abrían para encontrarse en la enfermería de su querido hogar.

"**¿Qué sucedió?... ¿Dónde estoy?"** sus susurros fueron suaves mientras la joven tamaraneana daba una pequeña sonrisa de alivio, el joven de metal examinaba su cuerpo buscando heridas en su cuerpo sin encontrar nada extraño en el.

"parece que la fiesta estuvo muy buena chico bestia" dijo en un tono burlón examinando en la computadora algún rastro de heridas en su cuerpo.

"**fiesta… no cyborg auxilio un antídoto… veneno"**

"chico bestia calma… no tienes nada... solo agotamiento… todo debió ser una pesadilla" pronuncio el líder acercándose a la camilla del joven verde, mientras este miraba asustado a sus compañeros buscando alguna respuesta lógica a lo ocurrido.

"**pero Valdox… Sagitaria… ellos… el veneno"**

"chico bestia será mejor que descanses y dejes de dar paseos a tan altas horas de la noche… ya te esta afectando mucho el cerebro" Cyborg colocando su fría mano de metal sobre el hombro de su amigo verde, buscando calmarlo.

"amigo mió, no hemos encontrado ningún rastro de veneno en tu cuerpo, tal vez tanto estrés este jugando una broma pesada en tu imaginación"

"será mejor que te tomes el día chico bestia… nos aremos cargo de lo que ocurra en la ciudad" ordeno el líder saliendo de la enfermería acompañado de la joven tamaraneana. Poco tiempo después Raven entro con su semblante misterioso y oscuro de siempre acercándose a la camilla del chico bestia.

"**Raven que gusto me da ver que estas bien"** el semblante del joven verde cambio inmediatamente a una cara de alegría al ver a su compañera oscura entrar mientras esta solo se quedaba parada a poca distancia de el.

"¿Por qué no habría de estarlo chico bestia?... ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió? "la joven dama oscura levanto la ceja mientras su compañero guardaba silencio en un segundo que para el parecían décadas.

"nada" respondió sin ánimos bajando la mirada pensativo, dudaba de la realidad de sus sueños, y las fantasías que vivía, hasta el ardor y el dolor de sus heridas parecían tan irreales que parecía atrapado en el mismo sueño.

El día fue tan corto que parecía durar un par de horas en vez de la docena que la luz le roba a la oscuridad, el joven maravilla se había vuelto un vampiro independiente de su creadora, no quería que Raven le enseñara las artes oscuras ni nada, solo alimentarse de pequeñas alimañas y mantenerse a salvo para que nadie lo descubriera, esto dejo a la dama oscura sin ningún cuidado, mejor para ella, no quería lidiar con Robin como vampiro, el tenia ventaja en la batalla, habilidad sobre natural, podía romper los limites que su estado humano le ponía, pero debía tener cuidado esa era su única advertencia.

En cambio el joven verde, aturdido y confundido, embriagado por sus propias dudas abría los ojos para encontrarse con su mundo, pero no estaba seguro que fuera el mundo que en el que vivía. La luz de la luna alumbraba los secretos de la dama noche mientras la torre titán se bañaba de un rojo con un ruido ensordecedor que despertó los instintos de alerta en todos sus habitantes.

"Cyborg… ¿Qué sucede?" grito el líder acercándose a la computadora mientras los demás titanes se reunían a su alrededor, el hombre de metal miraba la enorme pantalla mientras notaba la silueta de una bestia atacando el parque de diversiones. "titanes vamos"

La silueta corría velozmente entre la multitud tirando objetos y personas sin parar en desesperación, sus rugidos dolorosos lastimaban los odios mientras que sus garras destrozaban todo a su alrededor. Sus garras se apoyaban en los controladores de la rueda de la fortuna arrancándola de sus cimientos para lanzarlo contra la multitud mientras un disparo de un rayo verde brillante llamaba su atención.

"**oye pulgoso… ¿que no te entrenado?**"

"que mal comentario chico bestia" dijo el joven de metal a su compañero verde mientras este solo le brindaba una mirada matadora.

La criatura rugió con fuerza soltando un aullido ensordecedor que aturdió a los dos titanes mientras la joven extraterrestre no dejaba de lanzarle sus rayos.

"Raven la rueda de la fortuna detenla y pon a la gente a salvo" dijo el joven líder mientras la dama oscura miraba a la bestia identificando su forma y su silueta como una criatura hija de la noche cuya especie es cazada por la suya. Obedientemente detuvo el juego mecánico dejando que las personas bajaran lentamente por este, la bestia estaba lanzando ataques alocadamente, los rayos de Starfire apenas lo herían, y las cañonazos de Cyborg apenas quemaban su piel la cual rápidamente se reponía de los impactos.

"esta cosa tiene la piel de un Beslaph tripoliano" Starfire no paraba de atacarlo pero comenzaba a agotarse.

"si seguimos así no lograremos nada, hesitamos un plan" dijo el líder mientras lanzaba sus discos intentando que por lo menos parte de su piel se congelara o estallara pero el daño de estos era mínimo a piel tan fuerte.

"**si no podemos detenerlo por lo menos hay que tenerlo quieto" **rugió el joven verde mientras se transformaba en un rinoceronte envistiendo a la criatura con fuerza lanzándola contra la rueda de la fortuna. Su caída fue la de un gato silencioso entre los tubos de metal sujetándose de estos balanceándose con velocidad hacia Raven atacándola por sorpresa aprisionándola con sus garras.

"¡¡Raven!!" grito el líder titán al ver a la joven siendo aprisionada por las garras de la bestia, sus huesos comenzaban a crujir por la fuerza de tan tremendo abrazo, sentía como sus poderes salían de control ante la desesperación de su cuerpo al buscar liberarse.

"**¡¡suéltala!!**" grito el chico bestia transformándose en gorila sujetando un carro de la montaña rusa con fuerza levantándolo sobre su cabeza amenazadoramente.

"no chico bestia, lastimaras a Raven" ordeno el líder examinando la situación desesperado, no sabia como salvar a su compañera.

"ahora" susurro un voz femenina en lo mas alto de la montaña rusa mirando la situación desde su posición examinándola.

De la nada y sin aviso Valdox salio de entre la oscuridad sujetando una gran basuca que se balanceaba en su hombro, su mano libre se deslizo lentamente en así su cinturón oprimiendo un pequeño botón en este que hizo que una descarga eléctrica cubriera el cuerpo tanto de la criatura como de Raven dejándolos inconcientes para lanzarles un cañonazo con su basuca a los titanes, liberando una cortina de homo.

"**no… ese sujeto…no**" susurro el joven verde al ver la silueta de Valdox acercándose a la escena sujetando levantando a Raven. Sus pasos lentos fueron en retroceso ante el sonido sordo que provocaban los pies pesados de aquel adonis. Balanceando el cuerpo de la dama oscura sobre su hombro libero una de sus manos para sacar una pistola de gran tamaño para dispararles al joven petirrojo y al chico verde.

Sus cuerpos tambaleantes perdían lentamente energía mientras sus ojos dudosos de un mundo que los rodeaba se adormilaban quedando en la total inconciencia de sus cuerpo. La joven dama extraterrestre y el hombre de metal miraron atónitos la situación, aunque su sorpresa fue quebrada por el sentimiento de ira que los invadía al tratar de ayudar a sus compañeros. El sonido del fuego llamo sus oídos mientras el piquete de dolor invadía sus cuerpo, la misma sensación sonámbula los invadía mientras sus cuerpos caían inconcientes y la oscuridad los consumía.

"y mi querido amigo el que la noche se acurruca entre las sombras como manto y sacia la lujuria de su sed con el elixir del corazón y la carne inocente, caerá ante el destello de luz escarlata del viejo conocido que siempre esta alerta entre las catacumbas de misterios" susurro Sagitarria mirando la escena cómodamente mientras dos grandes vehículos blindados llegaban a recoger a las huellas de aquella batalla.

**Continuara?**


	21. ¿quien aguarda entre las sombras?

**¿Quién aguarda en las sombras?**

El sonido de los pasos asechaba estruendosamente a su alrededor, distinguiendo boses distorsionadas que nada le querían decir, el frio calaba su piel, el cansancio había dominado su cuerpo, no sabía si estaba vivo o muerto, simplemente estaba inconsciente y no podía despertar.

Sus pensamientos eran invadidos de imágenes de sangre y odio, el pasado lo acosaba como una sombra burlona y siniestra, hasta que una voz intentaba sacarlo de su sueño, no la reconocía, no podía despertar, apenas la podía distinguir.

**Continuara….**

Hola como están, como sabrán he estado perdida este tiempo y no había podido continuar ninguno de mis fincs, no era porque no quería si no la situación no se daba, pero quiero informarles que regresare a escribir y continuar capítulos de mis fincs y que estoy en la creación de uno nuevo pero es sorpresa.

En este momento estoy en el proceso de creación de mi nuevo capítulo, pero pensé en hacer las cosas más divertidas para nosotros los lectores. Así que, a todos los fieles admiradores de entre las garras y los colmillos les traigo un pequeño concurso.

Es algo muy simple, todo lo que tienen que hacer es crear un personaje, ya sea un alter ego de ustedes, ustedes mismos o un x de su mente, que sea vampiro o licano, y crearle una pequeña historia, con toda la libertad del mundo, las características que deben de tener son, pequeña biografía del personaje, y las características de este ya sean debilidades o fortalezas.

El mejor vampiro y el mejor licano aparecerán en "entre las garras y los colmillos" y ganaran un dibujo de su personaje hecho por mí.

Los links de las historias los recibiré en los reviews. El 10 de julio acabaran las publicaciones y daré a conocer al ganador durante la semana.

Espero que esto nos sirva tanto a ustedes como a mí, no solo para continuar, si no para denotar el talento que tenemos muchos escritores, y a la vez divertirnos un rato.

Les agradezco su atención y animo.


End file.
